Uptown Girl
by KikiJuanita
Summary: The last place he ever thought he would meet the girl that would capture his heart, was the gym; but that was indeed where Nick Duval met the girl that one day he eventually knew would be the one he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. (This falls into the Everywhere story, that I have on here; as well as that of the spin off's Runnin' Back Home To You & Not Alone)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I really shouldn't be starting yet another story; but this one_ _just sort of came to me, and I couldn't shut it out of my brain._

 _Now if you have read the story 'Runnin' Back Home To You' and also the other_ _one "Not Alone" that I have also on here; you would have seen me make mention_ _of a character called Juanita, who I have as Nick's girlfriend in it._

 _And well that got me to thinking, because there are really not many stories_ _on here with Nick and in a straight relationship; because there does seem to_ _be a tendency in the fandom of Glee for a lot of people to write the Warbler_ _characters as gay. And I don't have a problem with that, it's just I never_ _really pictured the lot of them as being that; and also I never could really_ _picture Blaine or Sebastian as gay either, but that's more so do with that I_ _have seen both actors in numerous things other then Glee, and in vastly_ _different roles from that on the show._

 _So basically that is why I am writing this; because firstly I do like seeing_ _stories where the Warblers aren't portrayed as being always gay; and secondly_ _because Curt Mega is pretty cute (and still to this day obviously has a very_ _good friendship with Darren Criss, as he's in the video clip for his Computer_ _Games song 'Every Single Night') - and I'm writing it also because I haven't_ _played with Juanita (my OC character who can't be used without my permission)_ _for a very long time properly; and having created her many years ago when I_ _was bored in class, I felt it was time to give her a new lease of life in_ _something else other then what I have had her in previously; because she is a_ _very fun character to write._

 _So please let me know what you think of this; leave a review, or a_ _fave/follow if you like it._

 _As normal all characters you recognize from Glee don't belong to me, I just_ _love to play with them. But any characters you don't recognize, such as_ _Juanita; belong to me and can't be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you on the flip side._

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1 –

Walking into the gym, after work and heading over to the treadmill; Nick Duval sighed as he got onto the machine and started it up at a slow pace to begin with before getting it up to a faster run.

Looking over the other people around the gymnasium as he started up a slow jog; he noticed a girl with dark brunette red colored hair, running at an extremely fast pace on one of the machines diagonally across from in front from him, and he smiled as he watched her run and seeing clearly like he was trying to do; run away that of the day's stresses.

As he pressed the buttons on the machine for that of a higher speed, and started to build up speed on his own run; all whilst looking over to the girl who was also running, she in that moment happened to turn and look back towards him, almost as if she could somehow feel that she was indeed being watched.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, looking with an interested smile; and forgetting how to speak he just shook his head instead. "Didn't think so, but unless you want to keep on running there; I suggest you stop looking at my ass"

"I wasn't looking" replied Nick, quickly finding the words to reply as the girl gave a laugh.

"I could see your reflection over in the mirrors" she replied with a smile. "And you totally were"

"Sorry" said Nick, with that of a shy smile to her. "Won't look again"

"That's good" she replied with a smile and laugh. "Because I'd really hate to mess up that pretty face of yours"

Nick just looked at her with a nod, as she turned back around and sped up the speed on the treadmill and continued her running; and quickly glancing her up and down again, he then averted his eyes away from her and continued on trying to relieve the stresses of his job with that of a good work out.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

Having ran for that of a good solid thirty minutes; and feeling a lot more relaxed then he had when he started, which was also helped by the of the girl he had seen at first running, who after about fifteen minutes of him being there; finished up her run and giving him a quick smile as she left the treadmill area, he too finished his run and not yet feeling like he wanted to head back to his apartment and face that of history paper marking that he did indeed have to do, decided to head over to the weights area and get in a bit of an upper body work out before calling it quits for the day.

Heading towards the lats machine, he saw that the brunette hair colored girl was now at the leg press machine and that she was pushing an impressive amount of weight for that of her body size, and taking a deep breath of what could be called courage, walked over to the machine she was on instead of that of the machine that he had planned to use.

"Do you need someone to spot you or something like that?" asked Nick, as the girl giving a laugh looked to him.

"Spot me" she replied, with a smile and laugh whilst shaking her head. "That's definitely a pick up line, I haven't heard before"

"I wasn't trying to pick you up" replied Nick, with a laugh and trying to keep his cheeks from going the red color he could feel them wanting to go. "Just you're pushing a lot of weight there, and you could injure yourself that's all"

"Thanks for your concern" she replied with a smile. "But it's only about two hundred powers, and believe me when I say I could press much more if I wanted too"

"Umm yeah okay" said Nick, with a nod. "Well if you do want someone to spot you maybe on something else, give us a yell and I will gladly assist"

"Sure" she replied with a smile, as Nick also with his own smile went to head over to the lats machine. "Hey, wait"

"Umm, yeah?" asked Nick, turning to look at her; as she for a moment stopped the use of the leg press machine.

"What's your name?" she asked, with a smile. "Just so I'm not yelling out, 'Hey you' if I was to need some assistance?"

"It's Nick" he replied with a laugh; as the brunette nodded her head.

"Juanita" she replied, with a smile to him.

"Well Juanita" said Nick, with his own smile to her. "I look forward to maybe helping you out, if you ever need it that is"

"I will let you know, Nicky" she replied with a smile as she moved the pin that was holding the weights that she had been pushing to include that of two more plates; and Nick looked also as she did.

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a smile. "Don't hurt yourself there, Juanita"

"I won't" she said, with a laugh; and Nick headed over to the lats machine; hoping that maybe just maybe she might ask for his assistance later on, but something in the back of his mind told him that Juanita was indeed the type who didn't ask for help as she seemed to be fully able to take care of herself, and he as he started his own upper body workout; he couldn't but help be definitely impressed by that of the brunette hair girl who for the next five or so minutes continued that of her leg press exercises before leaving the area completely; and he wondered if he might ever possibly see her again.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

After finishing off on the lats machine and then heading to the showers to quickly freshen up before heading home; as he started to head out to the gym, he saw the brunette who he now knew to be called Juanita; talking with another guy and laughing as well; and with a deflated sigh looking over to the rather eased conversation between the two of them, and as the guy gave her a hug before heading off into the gym area; Nick went to head outside to his car.

"You know I'm beginning to think you're stalking me" came the voice of Juanita, from behind and he turned and looked at her with a laugh.

"I could assume the same of you" replied Nick, with a smile. "You just always seem to be where I am"

"Hmm" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Well I don't believe in crap like fate and all that, so I am sticking with the stalker thing"

"Okay, well maybe we could grab a coffee one day then" said Nick, with a smile to her. "And then I definitely wouldn't have to stalk you anymore"

"You're sweet" replied Juanita, with a laugh.

"Thanks" said Nick, with a small laugh also. "So can I get your number then, and I can call you organize this coffee date?"

"I didn't say yes to a coffee date" replied Juanita, with a smile to him. "And trust me when I tell you, I burn guys like you"

"Guys like me?" asked Nick, looking to her rather perplexed by what she had said also about burning guys.

"Uh huh" replied Juanita, with a nod. "The sweet guy, who thinks I'm a sweet girl; and I can tell you right now, if you were to ask any of my ex's if that is what I am, sweet. Then they would definitely tell you no; along with that of run away as fast as you can"

"Well maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet" said Nick, with a smile to her. "That one guy who doesn't maybe mind that you're not all that sweet; although I do think probably deep down there you might maybe be that"

"Yeah you never know" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "I'll see you around Nicky, and maybe next time I'll even let you spot me"

"Sure yeah, okay" said Nick, with a small laugh also; and Juanita adjusting the bag she had thrown over her shoulder with a smile to him headed out of the gym, and as he too headed out of the gym doors and over to his car, he smiled to himself; and wondered maybe if he would ever see Juanita again.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this little short that I have going here?! It's only going to be a couple of chapters at the most; but then again I always say that and it ends up being many more; as I do get into this writing zone and just keep going!_

 _Let me know your thoughts, and as said if you do like drop me a review, fave or follow alert!_

 _Thanks for reading; and I will have some more updates on other current stories done soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those people who have taken the time to read this little what be it unusual story; since as said in the first author's note, you don't see many where the guys from the Warblers are portrayed as that of a straight nature._

 _So this chapter delves a little more into how Nick and Juanita come to see one another again; and also some inappropriateness from two other people as well, but rather funny at the same time them thinking that it will maybe work._

 _Thanks for reading, and if you like you know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Not being able to make it back to the gym, after having met what she could only class as a somewhat rather intriguing guy, who even though she did call out for trying to pick her up with a line; really hadn't and was from what she could see only being polite, even though he had definitely checked her ass out, Juanita wondered if she should have just stopped being so stubborn as her older and younger brothers and sister had often said she was when it came to dating; and just have accepted the offer to go out for coffee.

Upon arriving at her job at the San Francisco Police Department, where she worked as a forensic scientist and criminalist, she got an open case that had come through sometime during the early morning to go and collect evidence, fingerprint and do just a general forensic analysis of a crime scene, and took one of the cars sets aside for that of the criminalists to the Smash Club, which had been broken into after it had closed the night before.

After taking photographs of the crime scene as a whole and any evidence that was connected to that of what could have possibly happened, she needed to get fingerprints from the employees of the venue, so that she would be able to eliminate them from the fingerprints that had been collected; and setting up the digital fingerprint scanner on the bar counter, had then the task of doing the two employees who were currently talking with the detective that had come along with her, to comply with her request.

"Detective Vartaan" she said, walking over to where he was talking with the two males and he turned to her as did the other two guys. "I can take the prints now of these two gentlemen"

"Sure Scott" he said, with a nod, and looked to the two males. "If you could go over to the bar with CSI Scott, she will explain what she needs from you"

Walking back over to the bar, where her equipment was; the two guys followed her, and she looked to that of the blonde first, as she also neared her computer, albeit ready to type.

"Name?" she asked, looking to him; and he gave her a smile.

"Jeff" he replied.

"Full name" said Juanita, with a sigh. "First and last name"

"Oh um, sorry" replied Jeff, with a laugh. "Jeff Sterling"

"Thank you" said Juanita, as she typed into a file on her laptop that was connected to the scanner. "What's your shoe size, Jeff?"

"My shoe size?" asked Jeff, with a laugh.

"Yes, that's what I asked" replied Juanita, looking to him. "The door was kicked in and I have to attain as to whether it was you"

"Size ten" replied Jeff, with a smile to her. "And my star sign in Virgo, in case you're interested in that as well"

"Not information that I need to know" replied Juanita, as she clicked a few things on her computer, as the other male chuckled and Jeff turned to him with a smile.

"What's your star sign?" asked Jeff, with a smile to Juanita, as the other male laughed again.

"I don't think that has any relevance here" she replied. "Now if you can place your right hand on to the scanner for me and don't move until I tell you"

"Sure" replied Jeff with a smile and placed his hand down on to the digital scanner. "And I promise to tell you the whole truth, and nothing but the truth"

"Good to know" said Juanita, as she looked at the laptop screen as it scanned his hand and fingerprints; and when done she entered it into the system and file for Jeff and saved it. "Take your hand off and do the same for the left one please"

"Man, you're hard to please aren't you" said Jeff, with a laugh as he swapped hands.

"I am just trying to do a job" replied Juanita.

"Hmm, well if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd be putting you and I together" said Jeff, with a smile to her; and Juanita looked at him with raised eyebrows as she shook her head and then turned back to the now completed scan off the left hand.

"Thanks Jeff, you can leave now" she said, as she typed quickly again and closed down the file for him upon saving it, and opened another one. "This will allow us to eliminate you as a suspect"

"Umm okay" replied Jeff, looking at her; as she looked to the other guy.

"Name?" she asked as he walked to near her.

"You can call me anything you want to" he replied.

"I'm sure if you don't tell me your name, I will be calling you an ass" replied Juanita. "So your name, please"

"Blaine Anderson" he replied with a smile to her. "But feel free to call me yours"

"Shoe size, Blaine?" asked Juanita, with a sigh; as she typed into the now open file for him.

"Six" he replied, looking to her; and Juanita looked to him also as she typed that information into the computer.

"What?" he asked, looking to her.

"Nothing most males though after the age of about eighteen are in that of a size nine or higher" replied Juanita.

"Hmm, well just because I have small feet" he said, with a smile to her. "Doesn't mean all of me is on the small size"

"That's wonderful for you" replied Juanita. "But nothing I need to know; place your right hand to the scanner please and don't take it off until I say"

"Okay" said Blaine, as he placed down his hand to the scanner, and Juanita looked to her computer screen waiting for it to scan, and when it had typed the relevant information into the file and then looked to Blaine.

"Swap hands please" she said, quickly before turning back to her computer; as Blaine switched hands on the scanner.

"So do you need anything else?" asked Blaine, as she watched the scan progress on the screen. "Like maybe a sample of my DNA?"

"Why would I need a sample of that?" asked Juanita, quickly looking to him.

"So you can see if we are indeed a match" replied Blaine with a smile to her.

"I'm good" said Juanita, shaking her head and looking back to her computer screen and typing in the information required before closing down that file also, as well as the entire program as well. "Thanks Blaine, you're good to go now"

"Could I maybe offer you a drink before you leave?" he asked, looking to her with a smile.

"Sorry on the clock" replied Juanita, with a sigh. "And even if I wasn't, you're not my type"

"Well what kind of guy is your type?" asked Blaine, looking to her with a smile; as she put the laptop and scanner back into her bag, and placing it then on to her shoulder and also picking up her field kit, she looked to him with a smile as well.

"I think you have a lot of cleaning up too do here" she replied, with a small laugh. "Detective Vartaan will be in touch with you; and if you can let any other employees know to please come to the precinct to be fingerprinted then that will be great"

"Can I get your number?" asked Blaine, and Juanita looked to him. "So you know I can pass it on to the others that are needing to be fingerprinted"

"They can just come to the precinct and someone will be able to assist them there" she replied. "Thanks for your cooperation"

"Okay, yeah" replied Blaine, looking to her as she walked back over to Detective Vartaan.

"Let's go Vartaan" said Juanita, to him and he looked at her with a laugh.

"Crushing poor guys hearts again, Juanita?" he asked.

"For once I would love it if a male would not to try and hit on me when I am trying to do my job" she replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't think that is ever going to happen" replied Vartaan with a laugh; and the two of them left the Smash Club, with Juanita heading back to the SFPD CSI labs to get started on the evidence analysis.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

Having gotten a text message from Blaine, telling him that the Smash Club had been broken into and that he would need to be going down the SFPD police station and be fingerprinted for that of elimination purposes; after finishing up work for the day, Nick headed there down to the precinct.

After first going to the completely wrong area and then being directed to where the crime labs in the complex were; he headed over there and walked over to reception where a girl was sitting at the desk.

"Hi, I'm hoping you can help me out" said Nick, looking to her; and she in turn looked up at him.

"I will try to, yes" replied the girl, who had the name of Holly displayed on the lanyard that she was wearing around her neck and with her SFPD credentials on it.

"I have to be fingerprinted" said Nick, looking to her with a smile. "I work at the Smash Club that was broken into over night, and they apparently need samples of all those who work there for elimination"

"Yes of course" replied Holly, with a nod to him. "I'll just get the CSI who is working the case to come out for you"

"Thanks" replied Nick, as Holly picked up her headset; and then over the speaker asked for a CSI Scott to report to reception.

"She shouldn't be too long" said Holly, looking to him with a smile. "And I will need for you to sign in for me and take a visitor badge, so that you are able to go on through to be printed"

"Sure" replied Nick, looking to her with a nod; and she indicated to the visitor register and grabbed a pass for him, as he picked up the pen that was on the desk and signed his name in, just as Juanita approached the desk.

"Is there someone here to see me Holly?" asked Juanita, as she neared her.

"Yes" replied Holly, looking to her as she handed Nick the badge. "This guy works at the Smash Club and needs to be fingerprinted so that he can be ruled out as a suspect"

"Okay great" replied Juanita, with a smile and looked to Nick and laughed. "And it's gym guy"

"Gym guy" said Nick, looking to her with a laugh as well. "Forgotten my name already have we, Juanita?"

"No, I haven't Nick" she replied with a laugh also. "But definitely didn't expect to see you rock up to my place of work"

"No, can't say I would have imagined this is what you do to be honest" said Nick, with a smile to her.

"I'm an enigma" replied Juanita, with a smile and then looked to Holly. "Is okay to come through? He has a pass?"

"Yes, he's good to go" replied Holly, with a nod to her; as Nick looked to her as well.

"Yep, it says right here on this badge I have" said Nick. "Visitor"

"Well okay then" replied Juanita, with a smile to him. "If you follow me, I can grab the prints from you and get you eliminated from the prints that I had gathered then"

"Okay" replied Nick, as he followed Juanita who had started to walk. "So you're a police officer then?"

"Criminalist and Forensic Scientist actually" said Juanita, giving him a quick smile. "Although I did use to work patrol a few years ago"

"Wow" said Nick, looking to her. "That's even more impressive then what I first thought you were"

"Yeah" replied Juanita, with a laugh, as they walked into a room. "A lot of people are often surprised when they do find out what I do"

"So you know how to use all this stuff in here then?" asked Nick; as Juanita sat on a stool at a large computer, similar to the one that she had used earlier that day in the Smash Club with a scanner attached.

"I do, yes" replied Juanita, looking to him with a quick nod and opening a file on there for the collection of Nick's information. "So what's your last name Nick?"

"Duval" he replied with a smile to her. "And I don't know if it's important but my name is actually Nicholas. Nick is just something I have always been called"

"It's not all the important, but thank you for telling me" said Juanita, with a nod. "And what was your shoe size?"

"Shoe size?" asked Nick, with a laugh.

"I know it's kind of a weird thing to ask" replied Juanita, with a laugh also. "But the door was kicked in so we just need to know shoe size"

"Is that in case you don't find any prints other than that of those who work there?" asked Nick, looking to her with a smile. "And it could then maybe be an inside job?"

"Do you think it could be an inside job?" asked Juanita, looking to him with some interest.

"No" replied Nick, with a laugh and shaking his head. "It's just I've seen crime shows and I think I can maybe see where your thinking is going"

"Yes" said Juanita, with a laugh. "It seems you can"

"And I'm a size nine shoe size" said Nick, with a smile to her.

"Thanks" replied Juanita, with a nod as she entered this information in to the computer. "And if you can place your hand on to this scanner here, right one first then I can grab your prints"

"Okay" said Nick, with a nod as he placed his hand to the scanner machine. "This isn't going to hurt me now is it?"

"No, it's quite painless. I promise" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "And much less mess then that of the old way and doing it with ink"

"It's bad enough getting pen ink off hands" said Nick, with a laugh also. "So I can't even begin to imagine what fingerprint ink would be like"

"About ten times worse" replied Juanita, with a quick smile to him and saved the first of his scans. "Okay switch hands for me please"

"Sure" replied Nick with a nod, as he switched over hands on the scanner.

"So what do you do Nick?" asked Juanita, quickly looking at him as the scanner worked over his hand and fingerprints. "I kind of don't picture you as the bar worker type"

"High school history teacher" he replied, with a smile to Juanita. "And I just keep working at the bar for a bit of extra cash"

"Teachers certainly are unpaid, I will say that" said Juanita, as the scan finished. "Okay, you can take that hand off now"

"Thanks" replied Nick, with a nod. "And I guess the other reason I still work at the bar is because I like it, along with someone having to keep Blaine and Jeff in line; who you met this morning I believe"

"So you're friends then with the short guy who has curly hair and the tallish kind of blonde?" asked Juanita, with a smile as she ran through the prints that had been collected from the Smash Club as evidence and eliminated all those that we Nick's from the remaining ones.

"I am, yes" replied with a nod.

"Well that's just charming" said Juanita, with a laugh as she shook her head. "You're friends, have even worse pick up lines then you"

"Pick up lines?" asked Nick, with a laugh. "I never tried a pickup line on you"

"Well granted it wasn't as bad as that of your curly haired friend, I will give you that" replied Juanita, with a smile.

"I even hate to ask what it was to be honest" said Nick, with a little sigh; and Juanita looked him to with a laugh.

"Hmm" she replied with a smile to him. "He asked me if I was wanting a sample of his DNA, to see if we were possibly a match"

"I'm sorry" said Nick, with a little laugh. "Blaine sometimes doesn't know boundaries"

"It was kind of creative, I do give him that" replied Juanita with a laugh. "And much better than that of blondies; who just said if he was able to rearrange the alphabet, he would put U and I together"

"Well if you want us together, all you have to do is ask" said Nick, with a smile to her; as Juanita gave a laugh.

"That wasn't me asking you that" she replied with a laugh. "It was me, telling you that your friends, have some really lame pickups; and maybe you should be telling them that"

"And here I was thinking you might like me after all" said Nick, with a laugh also. "So I haven't seen you at the gym recently"

"I hardly get the chance to go to be honest with you" replied Juanita, with a sigh. "Works keeps me pretty busy"

"You know what they say all work, and no play" replied Nick, with a laugh; as Juanita nodded.

"Yes, I am well aware that I probably work way too much" she said with a smile. "And it's a good thing I don't actually pay for a gym membership and can just rock up whenever I want and use the equipment forever how long I want"

"You don't pay for the gym?" asked Nick, looking to her. "Is that some SFPD perk or something?"

"No" replied Juanita, with a laugh shaking her head. "It's knowing the guys who actually own and run the gym, and them being completely and utterly scared shitless of me and not wanting me to beat the crap out of them; that they give me free membership"

"That's pretty nice of them" said Nick, with a smile. "However I don't think you're the type of person to actually beat the crap out of anyone though"

"Hmm I didn't just become what I am because I happen to be smart" replied Juanita, with her own smile. "I also happen to be the girl you wouldn't want to be attacking in a dark alley thinking that I am some helpless little girl who can't take care of themselves"

"I think you're right with what you said before" said Nick, with a laugh. "And that you are an enigma, because I truly think you are definitely that"

"I am" replied Juanita, with a laugh, as she looked to the computer which had now finished eliminating all prints that belonged to Nick. "Anyway looks like you're all done here. So you are free to go"

"Oh okay" said Nick with a nod and small smile to her. "I might maybe see you at the gym again soon"

"Maybe" replied Juanita; looking to him with a nod and a quick smile. "Or you could take me out for that coffee you asked for that day at the gym?"

"Really?" asked Nick, looking to her rather surprised in that moment to hear she was kind of accepting his previous offer of coffee.

"Sure" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "I do rather like my coffee; and you seem like a nicer enough guy. So I'll let you buy me a coffee one day"

"I can do that, yeah" replied Nick, with a smile; as Juanita grabbed a piece of paper from nearby the computer and a pen also and wrote down her cell phone number.

"Great, well call me sometime then" she said, as she handed him the piece of paper with her name and number on it; and folding it in half and then ripping off the bottom half of the paper and taking the pen from Juanita that she still had a hold of, he quickly wrote down his number.

"So you have mine as well" said Nick, with a smile to her; holding that along with the pen back to her and Juanita took them both with a smile.

"I'll look forward to it" said Juanita, giving him a smile as Nick nodded.

"Me too" he replied. "It was really nice to see you again CSI Scott"

"You too Nick Duval" said Juanita, with a laugh. "I'll see you soon, hopefully"

"Yeah you will" replied Nick with a smile. "Bye Juanita"

"Bye" she replied, as Nick headed over to the door that they had earlier come in through and left her in the office.

Heading back to the direction of the reception, he stopped by the desk and looked to Holly who was still sitting there.

"Here's the pass back" he said, holding it out to her.

"Great thank you" replied Holly, as she took it from him and placed it back down on the desk with the others she had there. "All sorted out now"

"It is, yeah" replied Nick, with a quick smile to her. "Thanks"

"Sure not a problem" said Holly. "Have a great evening"

"Oh I will have a very great evening" replied Nick, with a laugh; and then headed out of the labs towards his car, wondering how soon was too soon to message Juanita and ask her out for that coffee; and as he pondered that it in his mind, he couldn't help but smile as there was definitely something about the brunette that he really did find quite intriguing and he was interested to get to know her a lot better.

* * *

 _End Note : See Juanita isn't that much of a bitch; she just once she gets to be someone's friend; really doesn't like it when they get hurt. Hence her scathing remarks to Mikki in the 'Runnin' Back Home To You' story.  
Next chapter will be up shortly._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews and also fave/follows on the last chapter of this.  
_ _This further sees the introduction of some new characters - and whilst I can't claim copyright to them; due to where they have originally come from in one of my older stories that I have wrote for many years, I do ask that they not be used in a similar concept as to the way there are seen here. However I can stake like Juanita; claim to that of Sandra, and she can't be used without my permission - but the character conceptions of Jason and Billy, whilst they are unique to the Glee verse are property of another television show; and since I am using Juanita in this, they just go together._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3

Having texted with Juanita for the past week, and finally organizing a time to go out for their coffee date; Nick was sitting in the Starbucks that was open for 24 hours, waiting for Juanita to arrive, and having already gotten his coffee looked to his watch and saw that it was ten minutes past when they said they would meet; and then took his phone from the table where he had placed it and checked the time on that also, and saw that no messages had come through from her.

Sighing as he typed in his passcode to the phone, he went to the messages to make sure that he did indeed have the right time and also day; and reading over the message thread between him and Juanita saw that he was there as they had said, but yet the brunette girl as yet had failed to turn up.

Quickly starting to typing out a message, as he also looked around the coffee shop in case she did in the moment turn up, he shook his head as he pressed enter on the text he had composed.

 ** _Hey Juanita, I'm at the coffee shop now. Hopefully you're on the way also. I will see you soon, Nick ;)_**

Placing his phone back down, this time facing upwards so that he'd be able to see a reply if it came through, he then waited for Juanita to arrive for their coffee date; however she never did.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

Getting to the gym, after being stood up and just feeling as if he needed to run a good couple of miles on the treadmill, as he entered the building and was swiping his membership card through the scanner to advise he was in the complex; looking over to the training rooms that were used for karate and other martial arts lessons, he saw Juanita, talking with another male.

"So what you were just messing with me" said Nick, as he walked over in the direction of where Juanita and the other guy were. "And instead you're here flirting with someone else. Is this what you do, come to the gym and string innocent guys along?"

"Nick" said Juanita, looking to him; as the other male also looked at him, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning at him.

"Yeah hi" said Nick with a laugh and shaking his head. "Caught you out, didn't I; and you know what don't bother with the coffee, forget about it"

"Oh god, coffee" said Juanita, as Nick almost started to head away from her. "Was that today?"

"Yeah, it was today" replied Nick, looking to her with a small sigh. "But you know what forget about it; obviously you weren't really interested in coming along and instead you'd rather spend time here picking up on other more interesting guys"

"No, him" said Juanita, with a laugh and pointing to the other male still standing next to him; as he also shook his head. "Believe me when I say, definitely not flirting at all. But I did honestly totally forget that of us meeting up for coffee today; I had a really crap day at work and I just needed to come here and get it all out on the punching bag"

"That's a really great excuse" said Nick, looking to her. "I guess you're just the kind of girl who loves the thrill of the chase and all that"

"It's not like that at all" replied Juanita shaking her head. "I honestly did forget about organizing coffee with you today, and I am sorry for that"

"Nits" said the other male, putting his hand to her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Call me tonight, okay"

"I will" replied Juanita, with a smile to him, and quickly hugging him. "Thanks for the vent and work out"

"You know anytime" he replied with a smile to her. "Always here for you"

Juanita looked at him, with a nod and then as the other male turned and headed into the martial arts area; she then turned back to Nick with a small smile. "I don't like to grovel, it's so not me at all; but please give me a chance to explain"

"Why should I do that?" asked Nick, looking to her with a small sigh. "It seems to be very clear, we saw this as two very different things"

"I don't trust people as easily as I have you" said Juanita looking to Nick, with a small smile also. "And if you let me explain, you might understand what's going on here"

"Fine" replied Nick, with another sigh and looking to Juanita. "Whilst it's against my better judgement, I will let you explain"

"Great" replied Juanita, with a smile and also a sigh of relief. "I will just and go change from my work out clothes, and then we can go and grab that coffee"

"Uh huh" said Nick, with a nod as Juanita giving him another smile; headed towards the female change rooms; and he glanced to his watch to check the time.

"Give her a chance" said another female voice; and he looked over to who was sitting on the gym reception desk.

"You mean Juanita?" asked Nick, looking at her and moving more towards that of the one who had spoken; as she nodded.

"Believe me when I tell you" she replied, and Nick looked to the small name tag that was on her shirt that had _'Sandra'._ "If you get to know Juanita, you will have the most loyal person ever on your side"

"Really?" asked Nick, and giving a nod Sandra looked to him with a smile.

"I've known her for a very long time, and I speak from knowing this; there is no one I'd rather have as a friend" replied Sandra, and looking to her Nick gave a sigh.

"How long?" he asked.

"Long enough" replied Sandra with a small smile to him. "And also as well I will tell you now the guy she hugged, because I did overhear what you said there; that is definitely nothing at all that you should even be worried about"

Looking to the girl on reception with a small nod; as Juanita having changed from the clothes she had been wearing not that long ago, came out from the female change rooms and headed over to him, he looked to her.

"Ready to go?" asked Juanita; and Nick looked to her giving her a small smile.

"Umm yeah, I guess" he replied, as Juanita turned to Sandra on the desk and gave her a smile also.

"Tell Billy, I will see him next week" she said, as the other female gave a nod.

"Sure, will do" replied Sandra. "And you know if you need anything, call me"

"I will" said Juanita with a nod also. "See you later Sandy"

"Yeah later Nitsy" she replied with a smile of her own; and Juanita turned to Nick.

"I can follow you in my car, to the coffee shop" said Juanita, with a small smile to him. "Just makes it a little easier that way later on"

"Okay, yeah" replied Nick, with a nod; and giving one last quick smile to Sandra, they each then headed out of the gym; and headed to the coffee shop, for take two of their coffee date.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

After both getting to the coffee shop, where Nick had only been about thirty minutes prior; after both getting their coffees, the two of them sat at a table; with Juanita taking her cell phone from her bag and quickly looking at something and shaking her head with a sigh and frown.

"Is everything okay?" asked Nick, as she quickly typed back a message to whatever it was that seemed to make her unhappy in that particular moment; and looking at him as she placed her phone back down on the table after having sent the message off, she nodded.

"Yeah, it's just work stuff" replied Juanita, with a small sigh. "And that is truly why I did forget about coffee with you today. It wasn't for any other reason than that"

"Okay" said Nick, looking to her as he took a sip of the second coffee that he had bought himself that day.

"And I see you texted me when you were here earlier" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "But I didn't have my phone on me, it was in the locker at the gym; because I really can't afford a new phone when I accidently smash the glass on them, as I quite often seem to do"

"Yeah, I just had to buy a new one not that long ago for the exact same thing; and the only reason I didn't do it sooner than that was because the other one I was still paying off" replied Nick, with a smile of his own.

"Well they do say that a phone is only now good for two years" said Juanita, with a laugh; as her own phone beeped again. "And that is probably why my boss still is carrying around his old phone from about ten years ago; because those ones have a much better lifespan then on the ones we insist on having now"

"Yeah, I miss the phone I had in college" replied Nick, with a laugh also; as Juanita looked to her cell phone and typed back another message on it, before placing it back down. "That flip phone was so cool"

"Hmm they were definitely cool, agree" she replied with a nod and smile to Nick, as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"You know if you want to talk about what is bothering you" said Nick, looking to her with a smile. "Then I can listen; I've been told that I am a great listener"

"It's just work stuff" replied Juanita, with a small smile to him. "Horribly confronting work stuff; that unfortunately is a part of what I do every day, and there are some days you wish you could not see the stuff you do see, but you do and it makes you want to catch the people who could even think to do this stuff; and that is what happened today"  
"So it's not just the glamorous side of things we see them doing on television shows then" said Nick, looking to her and Juanita shook her head.

"Not at all" replied Juanita, as she took another sip of her coffee. "And if I could have it all be things like what happened at the Smash Club for instance; and be that of just a standard break and enter, then that would be okay. However having to see crime scenes and dead bodies, in particular that of children; if I could never see that again then I gladly would"

"Is that what you saw today?" asked Nick, looking to her with a sad smile. "Murdered children?"

"Yes" replied Juanita, with a nod. "It will be on the news tonight, the journalistic vultures were all hovering around there like a bad smell today; and whilst I do understand that people need to be told this has happened because the public can sometimes help. At the end of the day it doesn't make what I do or see any easier, and seeing two little girls having been stabbed along with their mother also; it's sickening to think another human out there is capable of that"

"So that is why, you went to the gym then?" asked Nick. "Wanted to possibly imagine what you would if you could, do to the person who did this?"

"Yes" said Juanita, giving him a small smile. "And it's not because I wasn't looking forward to this coffee date or catch up with you; but because I was truly so totally out of it and seeing what had that I just really forgot and headed to the gym to talk with Jase and go a few rounds on the bag and also spar with him"

"Spar as in boxing?" asked Nick, looking to her.

"A little like that" replied Juanita, with a nod. "But more so spar, as in karate"

"Karate, wow" said Nick. "Are you learning that at the gym?"

"Well one never stops learning" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "However I have been doing karate since I was like four years old"

"Four years old" said Nick, looking to her with a laugh. "That's just, wow"

"Yeah" said Juanita, with a nod. "And that guy that you saw me talking with and that I also hugged as well, the reason why he looked at you the way he did when you said I was flirting with him; is because that is Jason, and my twin brother"

"You're a twin?" asked Nick, looking to her with interest.

"Uh huh" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Older than Jase by about nine minutes, and I never let him forget that"

"Yeah, I bet" replied Nick, with a laugh also. "So it must have been interesting growing up with a twin brother then"

"I guess" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "But probably more so interesting is the fact that I have three other brothers as well and then three sisters also"

"Wait you're one of eight kids?" asked Nick, looking at her in somewhat alarm and Juanita nodded.

"Yep, the oldest girl and, Jase and I are the third ones born, with two older then both of us and all the rest younger" she replied.

"Holy wow" said Nick, looking to her with a laugh. "Your parents, no offence but super mad"

"Oh yeah I will agree with that" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "They are definitely mad"

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a smile to her.

"So enough about me, tell me something about you" said Juanita, with a smile to him also. "Preferably something super embarrassing"

"Okay not telling those stories, at least not yet" replied Nick, with a laugh. "And I don't know what do you want to know?"

"Umm, surprise me" said Juanita, with a laugh also.

"Well I grew up here in San Fran, went to Saint Ignatius; which is where I know both Jeff and Blaine from, and the three of us went to college together" said Nick. "I have an older brother and a younger sister, parents are divorced though; and my dad remarried and I have another two half sisters. My mom didn't remarry, but she has been in a relationship with this guy, who is super nice for about five years now"

"Wow, okay that's a lot" replied Juanita, with a smile to him. "Both parents are still close by?"

"Yeah, pretty much" said Nick with a nod. "My dad lives about six hours away, but it's still closer enough"

"Yeah, it is" replied Juanita, with a nod of her own.

"So did you grow up locally?" asked Nick, and Juanita looked to him with a smile and nod again as she drank some more of her coffee.

"I did, yeah" she replied. "Didn't go fancy preparatory school, although I could have it I had wanted to as I did get accepted into there; but there wasn't a karate team or even as much focus on sports there that I was into when in high school, so instead just went to my ordinary local high school"

"What college did you go to?" asked Nick, looking to her and Juanita laughed.

"Berkeley" she replied.

"University of San Francisco" said Nick, with a smile to her. "Got my BA in History from there and then did my Masters in teaching also. What about you? What did you do for what you do now?"

"Umm, I have majors in chemistry, legal studies, comparative literature, sociology and psychology; minors in mathematics, English, anthropology, political science, biology; masters in criminology, and two PhD's in chemistry and psychology" said Juanita.

"Are you serious?" asked Nick, looking at her in alarm. "Or a you just messing with me"

"Completely serious, that's what I have" replied Juanita, with a laugh.

"Wow, just wow" said Nick, with a small laugh. "So you're like super smart then"

"Just a little" replied Juanita with a laugh also.

"A little?" asked Nick, with a laugh and shaking his head. "I'm thinking more like freakin' Einstein level smart"

"I just found school super easy, I guess" replied Juanita, with a shrug of her shoulders. "And it wasn't until I was actually attending college; that I did realise that I had this ability to retain information like I could; so it made getting my majors and minors and then the masters and PhD's, almost easy"

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a smile to her along with a nod. "Well I hope that someone who only has that or one major and master's degree can live up to your standard"

"I'm not an academia snob" said Juanita, shaking her head. "I actually admire what you do, teaching. I don't know if I would have the patience for that"

"It does take a lot of patience, definitely" replied Nick with a laugh. "That and also there is also the not so fun side of marking students work; and sometimes you just have to wonder do they even listen in class?"

"Some I am guessing probably don't" said Juanita, with a laugh also.

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a nod. "And that day when I saw you at the gym, it was definitely one of those days where I just wished that I wasn't a teacher, because some of the kids in my class they really were testing me that day"

"Well if you ever need a gym buddy for those really bad days" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "Let me know, and I'll sneak you in for free"

"Yeah okay" replied Nick with a laugh. "I'm guessing Sandra, on the desk won't have any problems with that?"

"Nope" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "Known her practically my whole entire life, so it will be cool"

"Okay well, definitely will let you know" said Nick, with a smile to her; and the two of them continued talking; before they both headed home to their own places; but definitely each knowing that they would be catching up with one another again soon.

* * *

 _End Note : I know some people find what Juanita has in terms of her college education, a little unrealistic; however I wasn't going to change who she essentially has been for all the years that I have written her into something else that with me just doesn't feel comfortable as the creator of her._

She can be a bitch, I will definitely say that without a doubt, but she is also an extremely loyal friend as Sandra tells Nick; and she does put walls up for a reason that will be seen in later chapters, when her and Nick do become just that little bit closer; and also gives explanation as to why she ultimately chose the line of work she ended up in.

 _Anyway thanks again, for reading - and until the next update of whatever the next chapter I can get written (it's so weird being in Juanita mode again after so long being in a Mikki frame of mind!); I will see you all then!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter, and apologies for the length of time it's taken to get a new chapter out; but just have so many stories on the go at the moment, it's hard to keep track with them all._

 _This chapter is pretty self explanatory so I won't go into much detail with it here; but as always have to say that any characters you recognize from Glee don't belong to me and I just play with them. However Juanita does belong to me and she can't be used without my permission; the other non Glee characters you see in this chapter, whilst I own them in this setting. I don't entirely own that of the premise of them, but more so they come hand in hand with Juanita, and from where I started writing her; so it's easier to keep using them as I know how she works with this people in my head and thus making it easier therefore to write._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and you know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

After being together now for close to four months, and actually really beginning to enjoy one another's company and find that even though they both led very different careers, they still did have a lot in common; after having dinner around at Juanita's apartment since she had the night off from work, which was rare for her for a Friday night, knowing that he wasn't able to bail on the guys at the Smash Club and cancel up on his shift; Nick headed into work.

Heading over to the bar, and going to walk behind it; Jeff quickly noticed him as he tried to somewhat quietly slip past since he was about fifteen minutes late for his shift, and the blonde looked to him with a smile.

"Well looky, who finally decided to show up" said Jeff, with a laugh; as he rung up a few sales on the register.

"Umm yeah, sorry about that" replied Nick, with a laugh also; as Blaine walked over to near the two of them.

"Was starting to think you might be sick or something; and was actually going to give you a few minutes more before calling to see what was up" said Blaine, looking to him with a smile as Nick shook his head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" he replied. "I was just around at Juanita's apartment having dinner there, and time totally got away from us"

"Yeah, I bet it did" said Jeff, with a smile. "Work didn't interrupt your dessert did it?"

"No, it didn't" replied Nick, with a laugh. "Just she doesn't get many nights off and she also does a lot of overtime as well, so finding actual time to spend together can be hard"

"Yeah, I bet it gets hard a lot" replied Blaine, with a laugh also; and Nick looked to his friend shaking his head.

"I'll just go put my stuff out back and then I'll get to work" said Nick, with a laugh and went to head out back to where they kept their stuff.

"Sure buddy" replied Blaine, as Nick went to walk through the back door.

"Hey Nicky?" asked Jeff, and he turned back to look at his blonde friend. "When are we going to meet this elusive girlfriend of yours?"

"Hmm that's what I want to know too" said Blaine, with a nod looking between the two guys. "I'm beginning to think though you don't want to introduce us to her"

"No, I want you to meet her" replied Nick, with a nod. "It's just finding the right time, that's all"

"Well whenever she is free to meet us" said Jeff. "Blainers and I will make the time, as we need to make sure this girl is good enough for you"

"Umm, okay" said Nick, with a laugh. "Well I know that she also has tomorrow off work, so if you guys want to then. We could do brunch, since I know neither of you will get up to about ten o'clock"

"We can definitely do that I think" said Blaine, and looked to Jeff who nodded.

"Set it up with your girl" said Jeff, with a smile to Nick. "We're getting to know her tomorrow"

"Okay, I'll talk with her" replied Nick, with a smile of his own. "I was actually going to head back to her apartment tonight after finished here"

"Hmm, then you'll definitely be getting that dessert then, won't you" said Blaine, with a laugh; and Nick looked to his friend shaking his head.

"Can you two please promise to be on your best behaviors tomorrow" said Nick, with a laugh also. "I don't need Juanita thinking that you're both these womanizing jerks, and sometimes the way you do act it comes across as that"

"Scouts honor" said Blaine, looking to him. "We'll be on our best behavior"

"Umm, you both left Scouts, because you were more interested in girls" said Nick, with a laugh. "So that's not at all comforting that you say that"

"Well girls were much more interesting than that of wanting to become a bird scout like you ended up" replied Jeff, with a laugh of his own.

"Eagle Scout" replied Nick, shaking his head. "It was Eagle Scout"

"Whatever" said Jeff, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just make sure you and your girl don't forget tomorrow, because you're too busy in the morning doing other stuff"

"Won't forget" replied Nick, with a laugh; and headed out the back to put his backpack out there and quickly sending a text through to Juanita to tell of the plans now for the morning, before heading out to work his shift, and try to avoid more questioning and also teasing from his two best friends in regards to his new love life.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

Getting back to Juanita's apartment just after midnight, he was surprised to see that his girlfriend was still awake and sitting, or more so half lying on the sofa with her legs up to one end of the two person seated sofa and propped up with a pillow behind her, typing on her laptop.

"Hey" said Nick, as he perched on the arm of the sofa and looked to her. "I didn't think you'd still be awake"

"Hmm, couldn't sleep" said Juanita, with a sigh. "So thought I would catch up on some goss and all that with my friends, since I don't get a chance to do that much"

"And what goss, are you catching up on?" asked Nick, with a laugh.

"What's happening with Brian in Switzerland actually, we haven't spoken in like ages" replied Juanita, looking to him with a quick smile as she typed. "And it's about nine in the morning there for him"

"I don't need to be jealous of this Brian guy do I now?" asked Nick with a laugh, as Juanita moved from her half lay down position to a more sitting one and he was then able to sit on the sofa next to her, as Juanita shook her head.

"No" she replied with a laugh. "We may have gone out a few times when he was out here on exchange when I was in high school, but it was more so purely as friends that's all"

"It's nice that you've kept in touch with him" said Nick, looking to her with a smile. "I think most would forget once an exchange student leaves all about them"

"Well Conner went over to Switzerland when he was in high school, and even though Brian wasn't in high school at that point; he still took the time to spend some time with him" replied Juanita. "And that wasn't something he had to do, but he liked keeping that link up with someone from California where he had spent six months when he was in high school"

"Yeah that was pretty nice" said Nick, with a nod. "So you're still good for meeting my two knucklebrain friends tomorrow morning?"

"Of course" replied Juanita, with a nod and smile. "They don't yet know that I'm the girl they met doing all the collection of evidence at the Smash Club when it was broken in to, do they"

"No they don't" said Nick with a smile of his own and shaking his head. "I told them we got talking at the gym, and it's not exactly a lie"

"Hmmm, this is going to be fun" replied Juanita, with a laugh.

"Fun?" asked Nick, with a laugh also. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, bad" replied Juanita, with a smile. "I just think we can both have a little fun at their expense that's all"

"I like your thinking" said Nick, with a laugh as well; and the two of them talked a little about what sort of things or more so mind games that they could play on Blaine and Jeff in the morning, before both heading to bed.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

The next day, heading to a place called Ernie's, where he had told Blaine and Jeff to meet him and Juanita; on his own, since Juanita had gotten a call just after nine o'clock from one of her long time friends that she had for many years done karate with and who now taught it at the gym where they had first met; asking if she was by any chance able to take his class that morning, since two of his kids were home sick with a stomach bug and he wasn't entirely sure if he might have caught and could risk passing it on to others in the gym, she agreed and headed to take the two classes that he would normally take on a Saturday morning.

Walking into the cafe coffee shop, he noticed Blaine and Jeff sitting at a table already and headed over to his two friends, both who were talking and looking at their phones.

"Please tell me you're not on Tinder" said Nick, with a laugh as he sat down at the table with them. "And are rating girls solely based on their looks"

"I'm bored with that site" replied Blaine, looking up to his friend with a laugh also. "Just playing Candy Crush"

"Yeah same here" said Jeff, with a nod. "Candy Crush"

"Hmm I got stuck on this one level, and it's doing my head in" said Nick, with a sigh; as both Blaine and Jeff looked to him.

"And you seem to be missing a person here" said Jeff, looking to his friend. "Did this girlfriend of yours decide she didn't want to meet us"

"Well it's either that" said Blaine, looking to Nick and then to Jeff. "Or Nicky has created this Juanita girl in his mind and she doesn't actually really exist at all"

"Guys" said Nick, with a laugh. "She does exist, and she will be here soon. She just had to go and take a few classes for one of her friends at the gym, since he wasn't able to do it"

"Classes?" asked Blaine, looking to his friend, as Nick nodded.

"Yeah one of her friends, called this morning asking if she'd be able to take his classes for him since he's got a couple of sick kids and didn't know if he by any chance had caught the stomach bug they have as well" replied Nick, looking to his two friends.

"What kind of classes?" asked Jeff, looking to him; and then happened to see and recognize Juanita walking into the cafe. "And don't look now, but that crazy chick from when the Smash Club got broken into has just walked in"

"Crazy chick?" asked Nick, looking to him with a small laugh; and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, you know the one we told you to go and see for fingerprinting" replied Jeff, looking to his friend also. "She's just walked in and is talking with one of the waitresses over there"

Turning to look, since he was facing away from the door; Nick saw that Juanita was talking to the waitress who worked at the restaurant and that was another of her long time friends, since they had come here for lunch one day when she was off previously and hadn't been working.

"She doesn't look to be crazy" replied Nick, turning back to look at his two friends; as Juanita headed over to where they were seated.

"Oh god, she's heading over here" said Blaine. "What if she recognizes us"

"Why do you have something to be ashamed of?" asked Nick, with a laugh; loving that the plan he and Juanita had come up with to stir up Blaine and Jeff was going even better than expected; and as Juanita nearing him, placed a hand to his shoulder, and he looked to her with a smile.

"Hey" he said, as Juanita also looked to him with a smile.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I got held up talking with Karone about doing her grading soon for her" replied Juanita, as she sat in the seat next to him, and Blaine and Jeff looked at her with some alarm and then looked to their close friend also, not at all knowing what was going on.

"No, that's fine" replied Nick, shaking his head. "I just got here myself"

"Okay" said Juanita with a nod and then looked to Blaine and Jeff. "Good to see you guys again"

"Umm yeah" replied Jeff, with a nod. "But we're kind of waiting for someone here, so if you could move along, then that would be great"

"Guys" said Nick, with a laugh and looking to his two friends. "This is Juanita. Did you not get her first name when you tried hitting on her in the Smash Club when she was there collecting evidence after the break in?"

"You're Juanita" said Blaine, looking to her and then back to Nick; both of them nodding as Jeff just looked alarmed at the prospect of the girl that he and Jeff had hit on was now seated with them at the table, and seemed to also be that of their close friends now girlfriend. "I thought that other cop guy, said your name was Scott"

"My last name is Scott" replied Juanita, with a laugh and shaking her head. "I don't make a habit of telling people I see during investigations that of my first name"

"Especially when they also try and hit on you as well" said Nick, with a laugh also. "With really lame pick up lines included"

"That too" replied Juanita, with a nod and looked to Blaine and Jeff with a smile.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones that hit on her though" said Jeff, looking to his friend with a laugh. "Because clearly she's here for a reason; and that means at one point you must have hit on her"

"We got talking at the gym, which is what I already told you guys" replied Nick, looking to his two friends. "And then by pure chance when I did go and get fingerprinted, it happened to be Juanita and we got to talking again and went out for a coffee a short time later, and well here we are all now"

"Hmm, I do have to say that you were checking out my ass that day you did speak to me in the gym though" said Juanita, with a laugh; and Nick looked to her.

"And you call us out for trying pick up lines" said Blaine, with a laugh. "When clearly you were inspecting the merchandise on offer"

"Merchandise?" asked Juanita, looking to Blaine with a laugh. "Do any of your lines and comments about women ever actually work?"

"They do yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod; as Juanita shook her head.

"Okay well clearly those women have very little self respect in themselves" said Juanita, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we're not really in the department of caring for their self respect" said Jeff, with a smile to her; and Juanita looked to him with a frown.

"And clearly you should be thinking more that women do have feelings" she replied. "And they're not to be treated as just someone for you to enjoy and then never call again"

"Why don't we order" said Nick, with a laugh; as he saw Maya who was the one that was friends with Juanita approach them and looked to her with a quick smile. "Hey Maya"

"Hey Nick" she replied, with a smile of her own. "It's good to see you again"

"Yeah, you too" said Nick with a nod.

"So what can I get you four?" asked Maya, looking around the table at them.

"Just my usual" replied Juanita, with a laugh and Maya looked to her with a smile.

"Well that one I did kind of guess" she replied with a laugh also. "One Standard Nits order coming up"

"Thanks" said Juanita, with a laugh as Maya looked to the others.

"And that one that I had last time when Juanita and I were here" said Nick, looking to her. "That was really good, so if I can grab that. I just don't remember what it was"

"Don't worry" replied Maya, with a laugh. "I got you, mind like a steel trap"

"Okay, yeah" said Nick, with a laugh also; as Maya looked to Blaine and Jeff.

"And what about your boys?" she asked, with a smile to them. "What can I get for you?"

"Maybe your phone number?" asked Jeff, with a smile to in return; and Maya looked to him with a laugh and then to Juanita shaking her head.

"I now see what you mean" she said, as Juanita nodded. "How do those pick up lines even work on a girl, I don't really know"

"Hmm" replied Juanita, looking to Jeff and Blaine. "And try that again with my friend, and sprout one more lame ass pick up line and you might seriously be missing the one thing you both really truly love about yourself"

"Nick your girlfriend's kind of a little violent by the sounds of it" said Blaine, looking to his friend, rather scared of the notion of what Juanita was threatening to do.

"If you think she's scary" said Maya, with a laugh. "Then that's really funny, because it just wouldn't be Nits that would be doing that, it would be my brother and all of our friends as well; who would be making sure you were both living the life of Hedwig for the rest of your lives"

"Umm yeah okay" replied Jeff, looking to Maya quickly. "Sorry about that asking for your phone number"

"Don't worry, I won't tell my boyfriend" replied Maya, with a laugh, as Juanita quickly muttered that she would tell him and Jeff looked to her in horror. "So what would you both like to eat?"

"Could I grab the fried cornmeal and eggs, as well as a grapefruit juice and coffee please" said Blaine.

"Sure thing" replied Maya, with a nod as she wrote on the pad of paper she had with her and then looked to Jeff.

"And if I could grab the pancetta omelette, orange juice and coffee as well" said Jeff, looking to her with a quick smile. "Then that would be really great"

"Not a problem" replied Maya, looking around the table at them all. "I'll get Ernie and Adele right on that for you"

"Thanks Maya" said Juanita, with a quick smile to her as she headed back over to the counter with their order for placing.

"So you're friends with her then?" asked Blaine, looking to Juanita, and she in turn looked to him with a nod.

"Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Known her since high school, she's the step sister of one of my friends and also as well ended up being in the same year as one of my cousins and her friends; so we got to know one another"

"So you grew up in San Francisco then" said Jeff, and Juanita looked to him with a nod as Maya came back over with a tray with the juices on them.

"Freshly squeezed, three orange juices and one grapefruit juice" said Maya, with a smile to them as she placed them down to the table, and another older woman; this one of African American heritage and on the slightly larger size approached the table also, with another tray that seemed to be holding the coffees.

"And four of the best coffees in San Francisco, if I do say so myself" said Adele, with a laugh as she placed them down.

"You know they are Adele" replied Juanita, looking to her with a laugh and smile.

"Why yes we do" said Adele, looking to Juanita with a smile also. "The awards are there to prove it, and you my sweet girl have not been in for a while"

"Busy at work" replied Juanita, with a laugh.

"Hmm from what Maya has told me that isn't the only thing that has been keeping you busy" said Adele with a laugh; as Juanita looked to Maya who gave a little laugh.

"I only said it was about fair time that Juanita finally got a decent guy, after all the jerks she has dated" replied Maya, with a laugh.

"I'll let Adam know you called him a jerk when I see him again" said Juanita, with a laugh also; and Maya shook her head.

"Clearly Maya isn't talking about Adam" said Adele, looking to Juanita. "But those other guys you dated, the doctors; they were kind of full of themselves"

"Hmm they were" replied Juanita with a nod, as Adele looked to Nick.

"And you already know to treat Juanita here right, don't you" said Adele as Nick nodded. "Because her brothers surely won't have any problems with giving you a good kick in the ass if you ever hurt her"

"Don't think I won't do that either" said Juanita, with a laugh and looked to Nick, who in turn shook his head not really being afraid of what she was saying as he didn't plan to do anything like the others were talking about.

"I'll let you enjoy your juices and coffees, and Maya and I will be back over soon with your brunch orders" said Adele, giving them a smile, as Maya also gave a quick smile and the two of them headed back over where more orders were up.

"Thanks Adele" said Juanita, quickly and then looked back to the others.

"Guessing you know that older kind of scary woman as well" said Jeff, with a laugh; and Juanita looked to him with a nod.

"This isn't all that far from where my high school was, and the gym that some of my friends now own" replied Juanita. "So I've been coming here for as long as I can remember, it was kind of the place back when I was in high school to hang out at on the weekends; so Ernie and Adele who run this place have known me for a very long time"  
"Kind of how Jeff, Nick and I hung out at the Smash Club" said Blaine, and Juanita looked to him.

"You hung out in a bar when you were in high school?" asked Juanita, with a puzzled look. "You know as a former cop, I find that highly illegal and could get that place shut down"

"No, no please don't do that" said Blaine, shaking his head and Juanita looked to him, as Nick gave a laugh.

"What Blaine failed to add there" said Nick, looking to his girlfriend. "Was that, when we were in college we hung out there; and that's when we started to also all work there as well"

"When you were over the age of twenty one?" asked Juanita, looking to her boyfriend in turn.

"Well Nick and I were, Blaine wasn't twenty one to a bit after" said Nick. "But it's not like we ever drank there before we were legal"

"And I doubt you're entirely that of a saint, and didn't maybe go to frat parties and such in college and get a little wild" said Blaine, with a laugh; and Juanita looked to him.

"I got plenty wild in college at frat parties" she replied, with a laugh. "Got up on stage completely hammered and sung with the band at one party, that was really fun"

"You seem like an okay chick" said Jeff, looking to her with a smile. "When I saw you that day in the Smash Club, I thought you were kind of crazy and maybe a little scary; but now I can see why Nick does like you. You seem cool"

"I'll take that as a compliment" replied Juanita, with a laugh as Adele came over with two plates for their table. "And maybe you guys aren't so bad either"

"Yeah you don't know them yet" said Nick, with a laugh; and the four of them continued to talk over brunch, getting to know one another better, and thus forming that of a good friendship among that of themselves.

* * *

 _End Note : As you can see Juanita isn't all that scary; and once she calls someone a friend she does have their backs, and that is why in "Runnin' Back Home to You" she did call out Mikki for what she eventually did to Blaine, because by that point she did see him as quite a good friend._

 _And in keeping in line with making all my stories interconnect with one another - this essentially connects up to the story "Irreconcilable Differences" in that not only does it obviously fall into that of where that is a part of "Runnin'" verse; but also in the fact that Juanita mentions Karone...and through her is how Marley and Ryder met; and as such that character, along with her fiance/husband Zhane are good friends with Juanita within this spin off verse!_

 _Anyway, thanks again for reading; and I will catch you soon with another chapter of another story!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : Apologies for the delay in getting the next chapter of this story up - but firstly, I had to go back over a lot of notes from many years ago, in regards to something here, and also figure out ages of siblings and that; since they differ from what the original of where the OC's of mine in this come from._

 _So this chapter, sees a revelation about Juanita's past and why she chose to be what she is; and it's something I wrote many years ago, in another story; and have just kind of fine tuned it a bit now, since my writing style has changed a lot since then.  
_ _Therefore all the characters mentioned, with the exception of Nick (and Blaine and Jeff); in this particular setting belong to that of me. Some of the characters are my own creation; ad others have been borrowed from the multiple television shows from which I obtained them, with that of in most cases the last name changed, to make a family unit. I will put a disclaimer more in detail at the end, as to which ones belong to me; and who those belong to other creators._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading once again; and I do hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5 –

Having been dating for close to six months, and gotten to the point where they would often spend multiple nights at one another's apartment; as Spring Break approached, Juanita got asked more and more by that of her parents as to when they were going to be meeting the guy that she was now seemingly very much in to and maybe potentially thinking of finally settling down with.

Upon talking with Nick, about it; since he was off from work over the Spring Break period, they organised to go around to Juanita's parents home and where she had grown up, on a Saturday afternoon to have a barbecue with her family, and for Nick also to get to meet and know her parents, siblings and their spouses; for those of them that were married, and also her nieces and nephews as well.  
Pulling into the street that would lead to her house; Juanita looked over to Nick who was sitting in the passenger seat and looking out the window.

"You're nervous aren't you" said Juanita, with a laugh as she moved into the court part of the street and therefore nearing her parents house.

"A little yeah" replied Nick, looking to her with a nod. "I've already kind of met Jason but to actually meet all your other siblings and then everyone else, including your parents all at once; it's kind of scary"

"Oh it will be fine" said Juanita, with a small chuckle as she pulled in behind a blue car that was already in the driveway of her parents home. "I'm sure they won't be that bad"

"Won't be that bad?" asked Nick, looking to her nervously. "Are you expecting them to be a little bad"

"Maybe" replied Juanita with a quick smile to him as she turned off the car engine and then opened the door of her car.

"Okay now you have me kind of worried" said Nick, as her too got out of the car; and Juanita then locked her car up.

"My family can be a little mental, I will give you that" replied Juanita, walking over to him and taking his hand. "But they're manageable also, and if any of my brothers give you crap or even my sisters; let me know and I will kick their ass for you"

"Why do I get the feeling there was a lot of ass kicking between you and your siblings growing up?" asked Nick, with a laugh as they started up the front stairs to the door.

"Because there was" replied Juanita with a laugh also. "We were all highly competitive with one another, and whilst it's kind of calmed down now with most of us being older; it's still kind of there"

"Yeah, I bet it is" said Nick, nodding his head with a smile; as Juanita turned the knob of the front door and opened the front door, the two of them walking inside the house.

"Hello, we're here" said Juanita, as she shut the door behind herself and Nick; and Nick looked around the house, which from the outside didn't look to be, but was actually that of quite spacious; which it would have needed to be with at one point ten people having lived there.

"Auntie J" said a little boy, running towards her and Nick; and Juanita looked to him with a laugh.

"Mr J" replied Juanita, as she kneeled down to his height and held up her hand to him. "High five buddy"

The little boy laughed, high fiving his auntie and then looked to Nick. "Who's that?"

"That is my friend Nick" replied Juanita, looking to him with a smile as she stood up. "Can you say hi to him"

"Hi Nick" said the young boy, and Nick looked to him with a smile also.

"Hello to you too" he replied. "And you are, I am guessing one of Juanita's nephews?"

"I am" replied the boy, with a nod. "I'm Jordan, and I'm her fave one"

"You know I don't have faves Jordy" said Juanita, with a laugh. "I love you and all your cousins the same"

"No you don't" replied Jordan shaking his head. "I'm first one, so I'm everyone's fave"

"True you are the first, but that doesn't make you the fave one you know that" said Juanita. "And I think your Mom and Dad would say the same thing"

"I'm going to go ask them" replied Jordan, looking to Juanita with a nod and then ran off in the direction of the backyard.

"Cute kid" said Nick, with a laugh.

"Hmm, and so much like his Dad" replied Juanita, with a laugh also.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" said Nick.

"You haven't met my brothers" replied Juanita, giving him a smile. "Come on let's head out back where I can guarantee everyone else already is, waiting for the new prey"

"Okay now you really a trying to freak me out aren't you" said Nick, with a laugh as they headed through the living area and then kitchen and out to the backyard.

"Just a little, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod; where her dad Aaron was nearby the kitchen door on the deck cooking up on a large barbeque grill along with her oldest brother Wes.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up" said her dad, looking to her with a laugh and smile.

"Hmm, you know I wouldn't miss one of your world famous cook up's now" replied Juanita with a laugh; as her dad put the spatula that he was using down to the side and walked over to her, as did Wes; who quickly sized Nick up, running his eyes over him; both which he and Juanita also saw, with Juanita in turn punching her older brother in the arm.

"Hey" said Wes, in turn punching Juanita, in the arm as well. "Don't start on me, go pick on Jase or something"

"Well don't make me want to beat you up" replied Juanita, looking at him and again punching me lightly with a smile. "And I won't have to keep on punching you"

"Ignore them" said Aaron, with a laugh and looked to Nick holding out his hand. "Seriously has not changed since they were kids. I'm Aaron"

"Hi Nick" he replied, shaking that of Aaron's hand. "And I kind of got the feeling from what Juanita has said, that growing up was quite interesting"

"Interesting is not the word I would choose to use" replied Aaron, with a laugh. "But it was definitely something"

"Nightmare" said Wes, with a laugh as Juanita nodded; and he held out to Nick. "Hey Wes, oldest brother; so you better watch yourself because you hurt my little sister, well let's just say with your girlfriend being a criminalist, and having a paramedic brother and myself as a lawyer; we could so very easily make it look like an accident"

"Umm okay, right. Hi Nick" replied Nick, quickly shaking Wes's hand as Juanita shook her head.

"Criminalist sister" said Juanita, looking to her older brother. "Would definitely make sure murder charge would stick"

"You'd lock up your own brother" said Wes, placing his hand over his heart. "That really hurts Nits"

"Hmm well don't mess with me" replied Juanita with a laugh and giving her older brother a smile; who in turn also laughed.

"Why don't you both head on down to the others" said Aaron, looking to his daughter and Nick. "And then when all this is finished cooking, we'll bring it down"

"Sure, sounds good" replied Juanita, with a nod as her dad picked up the spatula again to flip the burgers that were grilling. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the crazy family"

"Okay, yeah" said Nick, with a nod and they headed down the stairs to the grassed area of the backyard; where the rest of Juanita's family currently were.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

Later that day, after they'd eaten and Nick got had gotten to know the rest of Juanita's family; which consisted of oldest brother Wes and his wife, Jen; along with their three children; Jordan, Marissa and Grace, second oldest brother Cole and his wife Taylor; and their two children Coral and Drake, her twin brother who was married to Amanda, and with who he had twin boys Will and Wyatt and then a daughter Elizabeth with; younger brother Conner who was married to Kira and had a baby on the way with, the first of the younger sister's she had; Sarah who was engaged to Hunter and had a daughter Zoey with, who they had when they were twenty one; and then finally her two youngest sisters, twins Gabby and Alicia who were sixteen and still in high school.

With Juanita helping her mom in the kitchen pack up the leftovers, all of which Julie; her mother, insist that everyone take some of, otherwise the four of them remaining in the house would never get through; Nick was sitting on his phone texting Jeff, who was asking how the 'meet the family thing' was going, when Juanita's four brothers along with that of Hunter walked over to him, and stood more of less over him and just looking at him.

Realizing that the five of them weren't exactly going to be walking away, quickly finishing up and sending the text message off to Jeff; he looked up at them and gave them a quick smile with a little laugh. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We just wanted to talk with you" said Jason, as he sat down in the seat next to Nick; that before Juanita had been sitting in.

"Talk" said Nick, looking to him with a nod. "Umm yeah okay, what about?"

"Well when we say talk" said Cole, looking to him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's more that we talk and you just listen"

"Okay" replied Nick, looking to him and then to the other four. "I can listen, yeah"

"Good" replied Conner. "Because we're here to tell you, officially; that if you ever hurt Juanita, then you are as good as dead"

"I wouldn't dream of doing that" said Nick, shaking his head; as Wes looked to him with a frown.

"You're talking" he said, and Nick quickly looked to him; nodding his head and muttering "Sorry" in reply.

"I don't know if Nits has divulged yet to you" said Jason, and Nick looked to him. "But there was something in her past, that really set her on a different path from what we all thought when we were younger that she was going to do. And there are things that will still trigger memories of that, along with another kind of traumatic event for her; so if we ever hear of you doing anything to bring those to the surface and make her think of those times, then you are very well aware that myself, along with Wes, Cole and Conner are all varying degrees of black belts; and Hunter here is also a level one brown belt, which means we can hurt you in ways you could only possibly imagine"

"I don't know what you're referring to" replied Nick, as he looked to Jason and then the other guys. "But I can promise you whatever you may be thinking of me; I guarantee I won't do anything as you're suggesting. I really do like your sister and I hope you can all see that"

"We can see that you're a decent guy Nick" said Hunter, and Nick looked to him. "And believe me when I say what they are telling you; isn't any different to what they told me years ago"

"And yet you still knocked up my little sister, before the two of you were even thinking about getting engaged, let alone married" said Cole, looking to him with a small laugh; and Hunter gave a laugh also.

"Yeah, I still know not to mess with you guys though" replied Hunter, and then looked to Nick. "And really they're all talk, they never once bashed me up because of things"

"Because we know you can hold your own against us" said Conner, with a laugh; as Juanita having finished helping out her mom, headed over to where they were talking with Nick. "And well that would just be a stupid move on our part to pick a fight with someone who can match us for skills now"

"Really, we're doing this again?" asked Juanita, as she hit Jason on the top of the head; and he looked to his twin sister with a frown.

"We're just making sure that your guy here, knows the rules" said Jason, with a nod and Juanita looked to him shaking her head.

"Do brothers know rules of over stepping?" she asked. "And that said sister is quite capable of looking after herself, and can also quite effectively use a gun if needed"

"Okay we get it" said Wes, with a laugh. "You can look after yourself"

"Hmm I can" replied Juanita, with a nod. "And now say bye to Nick, and also me; because Nick has work soon, so we need to be going"

"Why you work in a bar, when you have a full time job" said Cole, with a laugh. "I really still don't understand"

"Let's just say, someone has to keep Jeff and Blaine in line" replied Nick, with a laugh as he stood up from his seat. "And if you were to meet them you'd understand why, after all they did try and pick up your sister with completely lame pickup lines when they first met her"

"Pick up lines?" asked Wes, looking to Juanita; and she rolled her eyes, looking to Nick.

"Thank you so much for telling them that" she replied, with a small laugh. "That was something I was not going to be mentioning, and that of Blaine and Jeff's most terrible attempts at trying to impress me"

"Sounds like we don't even want to possibly know what they were by sounds of" said Jason, and Juanita shook her head with a laugh.

"No you don't" she replied, as Nick gave a laugh as well; and after saying goodbye to her brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews, as well as her parents the two of them left the Scott residence; heading back to Nick's apartment where Juanita would spend the night, and Nick having be glad to have survived the meeting of his girlfriend's extended family.

#UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL##UPTOWNGIRL#

Later that evening, Nick; after having gone to work, with Juanita also going to the bar to 'hang out' as she called it, only to end up ultimately working for a bit behind the bar counter as well when it got busy; and proving to be quite skilled in making drinks and serving customers, Nick and Juanita headed back to his apartment; where Juanita was planning to spend the night.

"So exhausted" said Nick, with a sigh as he unlocked his apartment door and the two of them walked into his two bedroom apartment; which was located far from where his day job was.

"I told you my family was high maintenance" said Juanita, with a laugh. "And you haven't even met my cousins yet"

"I think just knowing your brothers and sisters" replied Nick, with a laugh of his own as he closed the door. "Is enough for the time being"

"Hmm, and they were okay, right?" asked Juanita, looking to Nick as they both took off the jackets that they had on and hung them on the rack near the door.

"They were fine, yeah" replied Nick, giving her a quick smile. "I think what scared me more than anything though was the number of twins that run in your family"

"There is a lot, totally agree with you there" replied Juanita, with a nod.

"And what are the chances of you having the twin gene?" asked Nick, looking to her with an interested look.

"Well it's proven to not be a genetic fact, that people have twins" said Juanita, with a smile to Nick.

"Okay, I don't need to hear science talk" replied Nick, giving her a smile also. "You know I don't understand the first thing about any of that. Just yes or no, more chance for you?"

"Fraternal twins, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod. "There is definitely a chance of it"

"Seriously?" asked Nick; as Juanita nodded still.

"Uh huh, and they do run on my mom's side of the family" replied Juanita, as Nick looked to her with his eyes widening. "My aunts are fraternal twins, although neither of them had twins; it was my mom who ended up with two sets of fraternals. And Jase has fraternal twins also, and he obviously is my fraternal twin. So I'm more than likely to have a chance more so than others to have twins, yeah"

"Okay, wow" replied Nick, with a nod. "That's ummm, wow"

"Don't worry about any of that stuff now" said Juanita, looking to her boyfriend that she had been dating for the six months. "I'm not anywhere near wanting to have kids at the moment. My nieces and nephews are just fine for me"

"Yeah, me either don't want kids at the moment" replied Nick, shaking his head. "Just the possible thought of maybe twins, you know if we did, sometime in the future. Scary thought"

"Hmm let's not talk about that now" said Juanita, with a laugh; as Nick nodded.

"Right" he replied with a nod and laugh. "So did you want some coffee then, or maybe tea?"

"Tea would be good" replied Juanita, with a nod also. "I do need something to kind of unwind me from today"

"Same" said Nick, with a smile. "I'll go make them"

"Sure" replied Juanita, with a smile to him; as Nick headed over to the kitchen area of his apartment and Juanita went and saw down on his sofa in the living area; grabbing her phone out from her handbag as she sat.

Boiling up the kettle, and putting the tea bags into cups; he couldn't help but be kind of scared of the notion of having twins possibly if he and Juanita ever did progress further down the track in their relationship and get married; but having seen how calm and also supportive Juanita's family had been, didn't think it would be all that of a bad thing if they were to maybe one day have them.

Pouring the hot water from the kettle, once it had boiled into the two cups and then removing the tea bags; before heading over to where Juanita, was seated; he placed the two cups down on the table near the sofa and then sat down.

"Who you messaging?" asked Nick, as he picked up his cup and took a small sip of the hot liquid from it.

"Adam" replied Juanita, with a small laugh. "He wanted to know how you went meeting the 'rents, as he called it; and I'm telling him okay and that when he met my parents and all that he'd had an unfair advantage since we'd known one another for years and had been friends, and he'd met them all before we started dating"

"That is an unfair advantage, definitely" replied Nick, with a nod. "But it's nice that the two of you can still talk and be friends, even though you're not together anymore"

"You don't find it weird?" asked Juanita, looking to him. "That I am still really great friends, with one of my exes?"

"Would you care if I did find it weird?" asked Nick, with a small smile to her; and Juanita looked to him.

"I would yeah" she replied, with a nod. "Because nothing is ever going to be between him and me now; and I would be telling you to go and jump off San Francisco bridge if you did have a problem with that"

"No need for that" said Nick, giving a small laugh. "I am totally okay, that you're still friends with him"

"Good, because I'd hate to get the call for the crime scene; and see your brains smashed up everywhere" replied Juanita, with a laugh also; as Nick looked to her.

"Morbid much" said Nick, with a laugh.

"Hey, you're the one who is dating a girl who sees dead bodies on a regular basis" replied Juanita, with a smile. "And brains from a jumper, go everywhere"

"Gross" said Nick, shaking his head as Juanita laughed and placed her phone on to the arm of the sofa; and picking up her cup of tea from the table. "There was one thing your brothers and that said today to me, that got me wondering as to what they meant though"

"Oh god" replied Juanita, with a loud sigh. "What did they say to you?"

"They told me not to hurt you" replied Nick, looking to Juanita with a small smile. "And that there is something in your past, that I might not be aware as to; especially in regards to what you chose to do with your career and that"

"Umm yeah" said Juanita, with a nod as she placed her cup of tea back down on the table. "There's a lot you don't know in regards to that and reasons behind why I did things I have done"

"You know you can talk to me, right" said Nick, placing his cup of tea on the table also and then taking Juanita's hands. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge"

"I know" replied Juanita, looking to Nick with a small smile. "Just not something I like rehashing, that's all"

"They do say that our pasts shape our future, right" replied Nick, giving her a small smile as Juanita nodded her head.

"They do, yeah" said Juanita, with a deep breath. "So if I tell you this, and you're freaked and don't want to know me anymore. I get it completely, and I will disappear from your life and never see you again; just know you have an out if you want one from us, after you hear this"

"That won't happen, I'm sure" replied Nick, gently squeezing her hands supportively. "And if any time you feel as you can't continue, then stop"

"Sure" replied Juanita, with a nod of her head and taking another deep breath. "So, I guess it was back in middle school"

Nick looked to his girlfriend, and let her continue talking without interruption.

"One of the guys, I had known since elementary school; we kind of started to hang out, and I guess were boyfriend and girlfriend; but really who that age thinks of that person being their happily ever after at the age"

"Not many" said Nick, shaking his head.

"Exactly" replied Juanita, with a nod. "So Todd, that was who this was; at the end of middle school, his parents moved states. And we said we'd keep in touch, but to me it was never more than us just being friends"

"Did he not see it that way?" asked Nick, looking to Juanita. "He did something?"

"You can kind of say that, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Nick.

"Not at first" replied Juanita, forcing a small smile. "My senior year of high school; I'd kind of lost touch with Todd, and then one night completely out of the blue; I get a phone call from him, and he said he's visiting some of his family here and would love to catch up; and me being me, said sure yeah that's okay, completely not interested him in way romantically since I was dating Adam by then"

Not wanting to interrupt the flow of what Juanita, was saying; Nick just nodded his head as he continued to listen.

"So I met up with Todd, and well to make what is an extremely long story, a little shorter; we went for a walk along the pier, and he kissed me" said Juanita.

"Did he know you had another boyfriend?" asked Nick, looking to Juanita.

"He did, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod. "I'd told him this, but he told me he never stopped liking me and wished he hadn't moved away"

"Wow" said Nick, moving that of a little closer to his girlfriend. "I get why your brothers told me not to hurt you now"

"That's not it" replied Juanita, with a slight laugh. "Believe me when I say it's so much more worse, why I chose what I do"

"Worse how?" asked Nick.

"So I told Todd to leave, and not to contact me again" said Juanita. "And I didn't hear from him, with the exception of maybe one or two letters he wrote me; asking for forgiveness, that I never replied too"

"I wouldn't have either" said Nick, shaking his head; as Juanita nodded her head. "Replied to the letters"

"Freshman year of college, Berkeley" said Juanita. "I didn't have classes on a Wednesday morning; so I'd take advantage of that time, and go for runs or whatever; and one morning getting back to my dorm room, the last thing I remember is putting my keys down on my bed; before I woke up in a really unfamiliar room"

"What" said Nick, in an almost whisper and going pale in the face.

"Todd has gotten it in his head, that we belong together; and he kidnapped me" replied Juanita.

"Kidnapped you" said Nick, coming around to what she was saying as Juanita nodded her head.

"He'd been attending Berkeley as well, and unbeknownst to me; had been watching me and figuring out my schedule and all that, and found the perfect time to execute his plan" replied Juanita.

"What exactly was his plan" said Nick, with a laugh. "Keeping you locked up forever?"

"Yeah it was" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "But he hadn't thought his plan through very well"

"Whilst I am glad of that" said Nick, looking to his girlfriend. "What do you actually mean by that?"

"After the second day, so it would have been Friday; although time for me really had become that of non existent, Todd said he had to go out for bit; and he tied me up to the bed" said Juanita, with a small deep breath.

"He tied you up" said Nick, looking at her; his eye still wide from what he'd already been told, widening more; as Juanita nodded.

"He did" replied Juanita, with a nod. "But thankfully, he'd never been a boy scout and couldn't tie knots for shit now"

"You managed to get them undone" said Nick, with a laugh.

"I did, yeah" replied Juanita, with a laugh as well. "And I then after untying myself, managed to find a land line phone and call 911; before hiding in a closet until the police arrived"

"Wow" said Nick, looking at his girlfriend. "So did the police come then?"

"Yeah" said Juanita, with a small nod. "And it was before Todd got back from wherever he'd gone too; and having already found me hiding and hearing my turn of what happened, he was arrested and charged with kidnapping me"

"He went to jail, right?" asked Nick. "Please tell me he went to jail?"

"He did go to jail, yes" replied Juanita, a laugh. "He got eight years"

"So, that means he is out again now" said Nick, looking to Juanita in somewhat alarm.

"It does" said Juanita, with a small nod once more. "But before you start to panic, I am now more than ready for him if he tries anything again; I can fire a gun now, and have two in different spots in my apartment, if the need ever arises"

"You have guns in your apartment?" asked Nick, looking to his girlfriend shocked by this revelation.

"For dire emergencies, yes" she replied, nodding.

"And has he ever tried contacting you again?" asked Nick; as Juanita shook her head.

"I went and saw him in jail, just before his release from it" she replied, with a small smile as Nick nodded. "Told him what I was doing now; and that one of the major reasons why, was because of what had transpired that year he'd kidnapped me; and it had made me realize that I wanted to be making a difference and helping people, and my initial plan of being a journalist that wouldn't have happened"

"So it's because of being kidnapped, that you decided to change your whole thought of what you'd thought you had wanted to be growing up?" asked Nick.

"It was yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod. "And I can't ever imagine being a journalist now; and knowing what I do and see; and how they twist it so much to fit what is needed"

"Yeah, wow" said Nick, with a nod also. "Still having gone through that, I can't even begin to imagine how that would have been"

"It made me a better person I think" replied Juanita. "Set me down a different path, and one I think worked out in the end for me"

"I think so too" said Nick, giving her a smile. "Somehow I can't see you as a journalist"

"Me either" replied Juanita, a laugh. "So yeah, that's probably what my brothers were referring to when they said don't hurt me; not that I ever think you'd be anywhere near as to like Todd was"

"And again, just reiterate" said Nick. "He's never contacted you again?"

"Never" said Juanita, shaking his head. "I told him not too; and if he did I'd make sure he'd be back in jail for whatever thing I could make stick to him. Kind of works to your advantage when you have friends high up in the FBI"

"Friends in the FBI?" asked Nick, looking to her; his eyes widening. "You just told him that to scare him, right?"

"No, I for real have friends in the FBI" said Juanita with a laugh. "One of Wes's friends; who may also be an ex of mine, he's in the FBI in New York"

"Okay, yeah" said Nick, with a nod of his head. "First thing I know now, don't mess with you at all"

Juanita looked at him, laughing and nodding her head; as Nick continued to talk. "And second, there is still lots about you I really don't know"

"Hmm there is" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "There's still the whole thing with Sam"

"Sam?" asked Nick, looking at with her curiosity. "Boy or girl, called Sam"

"He was a boy" said Juanita, with a nod. "And I think that's another story for another day"

"You're going to tell me though, right?" asked Nick.

"Of course" replied Juanita, with a nod; and the two of them finished up drinking their cups of tea, Juanita answering some more questions from Nick in regards to what had happened with Todd, before the two of them headed to bed.

* * *

 _End Note:  
So as you can see from this, what set Juanita on being a criminalist and such; it's because she was kidnapped by a crazy ex of hers.  
The story regarding Sam, connects up to another character; and that will actually be in a different story, not saying which one yet though; because it relates to another character as well, and something I am planning for as well down the track._

 _As for the characters mentioned, the following disclaimers are in place;  
_ _Juanita, Amanda, Gabby, Sarah, Aaron and all the forementioned nieces and nephews - are the creation of mine, and cannot be used without my permission first._

 _Jason, Wes, Cole, Conner, Kira, Jen, Taylor, Adam, Julie and Alicia (although this name is not the name from where it was obtained, but rather a slight change to better fit with what have now written - it's more so the visulization of person that I use here) - belong to the multiple shows from which I have pulled them from; and whilst I do not own the intellectual rights to these characters; within the fandom of Glee, I do; and therefore any likeness to these characters can not be used without my permission._

 _Once again thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter; and I will be back soon with another update of something else!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Apologies for how long it has taken me to get a new chapter of this up. It's not as if I didn't know what it was going to be about, it was more so that I had to go over a lot of old notes regarding the storyline mentioned in this, and well then I got side tracked by wanting to read not just that part, but all the other parts as well. There is indeed a whole long history of Juanita on my computer, and you will see just what the other small part is that helped to shape her into the character that she is here now, a little more._

 _So there isn't really much more to say, except enjoy; and as always I don't own any characters you recognize fro m Glee, I am just borrowing them for fun. I do however own that of any other characters you don't recognize and they cannot be used without my permission._

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6:

With the school year, for him finishing; meaning therefore he was able to have a break of around two months before he had to get back into that of teacher mode, Nick found himself also wanting to spend as much time as he could with Juanita, who unfortunately though still had that of her work commitments that she had to do in order to earn that of her wage; but when she did have any days off, the two of them would spend that time always, together; whether it be going out and doing something, or just hanging out and relaxing at each other's apartments.  
All whilst making him realize that he was definitely indeed falling for this girl, which by some chance of fate he'd met whilst at the gym one day.

Having organized with her oldest brother, Wes; to borrow his motorbike, so he was able to take Juanita on a ride around Scenic Central East Bay, upon getting to her apartment and stopping the motorbike, removing the helmet he was wearing and getting off the bike; he got his cell phone out from the inside pocket of the jacket that he was wearing and dialled Juanita's number.

"Hey" came Juanita's voice as the call connected, and Nick smiled as he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah hey" he replied. "Are you able to come downstairs?"

"Why?" asked Juanita, with a laugh. "Did you forget the passcode to get into my apartment building?"

"No, I still know it" replied Nick, with a laugh also. "I just want you to come down" he continued. "Because I have something to show you"

"Okay" said Juanita, on the other end with just a slight hint of confusion to her voice. "I'll be down in a moment"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you" replied Nick, with a small laugh; and he heard the line disconnect.

Placing his phone back into his jacket pocket; and taking the second helmet he had borrowed for Juanita, that normally Jen would use when riding with Wes; he smiled when he saw the door of the apartment block open and Juanita head over towards him, but noted very quickly that instead of the smile he hoped he would get when she saw the bike, that she was instead not looking at all that pleased with what she was seeing.

"Hi" said Nick, quickly taking a step towards her also and holding out the spare helmet to her. "I borrowed your brother's bike and was thinking we could go for a ride around East Bay today, since it is such a nice day"

Without saying anything, and quickly looking to the bike; Juanita shook her head, before turning and going to head back into the apartment block.  
"Juanita" said Nick, looking at his girlfriend walking away; and quickly removed the keys from that of her brother's motorbike and grabbed the helmet he'd also be wearing, before walking after her.

With Juanita having already entered the building, he pushed in the code for entering on the keypad, and opening the door started up the stairs after her; finally catching up to her as she got to her apartment door, and again said "Juanita", with her walking into her apartment and leaving the door open for him to also enter as well.

"What was all that about?" he asked, as Juanita took a seat on her sofa, and picked up her cell phone from the nearby coffee table. "You just walked off, and didn't really give me a chance to say anything" he continued as he placed the helmets and keys on one of the armchairs in her apartment, and went and sat on the sofa next to her. "Do you not like the idea of being on a motorbike with me?"

"It's not that" replied Juanita, shaking her head as she placed her phone down on the arm of the sofa. "I don't have a problem with you being on a motorbike" she continued, as Nick looked to her allowing her to talk without interruption. "Nor do I have a problem with being on one myself" she said, looking to him with a small smile. "I just don't think I can be on a bike with anyone else"

"It's perfectly safe" said Nick, with a smile to her and taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "I don't think Wes would have allowed me to borrow his bike, if he'd thought it was the least bit unsafe"

"I know that" replied Juanita, with a nod and looking to her boyfriend. "And I know you have a licence to ride one, but don't have the need to have both a car and bike" she continued. "It's just the riding with someone else, I just don't think that is something I can do"

"Do you not trust me?" asked Nick, looking to her; trying to ascertain as to why Juanita would be feeling this way; and saw her shake her head.

"It's not that at all" she replied, quickly placing a kiss to his lips. "It's more to do with my own fears" she continued. "And more so something that happened in the past"

"Someone close to you had an accident?" asked Nick, looking to her; thinking that might be the reason for her fear of being a passenger on a bike. "Someone who was a second person on the bike; along with the rider?"

"Yeah" replied Juanita, softly and nodding her head whilst lowering it. "The passenger was okay, they survived" she said, quietly and not meeting his eyes. "But the driver, he didn't"

"I'm so sorry" said Nick, reaching to her face with the hand he wasn't holding that of her hand with and tilting her face upwards, so he was able to look at her in the eyes, and upon doing so could see the tears that were beginning to wet her eyes. "Were they a friend of yours?"

"The driver of the bike" replied Juanita, with a small sigh. "He was my boyfriend at the time" she continued, and Nick looked to her hating himself now for making her relive any of these memories by deciding a surprise motorbike ride was a romantic thing to do without talking with her about it first. "And the passenger, well that was me"

"You were the passenger?" asked Nick, looking at her; bewildered by the revelation from his girlfriend on that, having not even heard about her being in a motorbike accident until now.

"I was" said Juanita, with a small smile to him, tears falling from her eyes now. "And Sam, he died" she continued, as Nick looked to her and gently thumbed her tears away. "His life was cut so short because of a stupid motorbike ride"

"This is the Sam" said Nick, as Juanita looked to her boyfriend. "Who you mentioned there being something with?" he asked, as Juanita gave a nod. "It's this who we're talking about now?"

"Yeah" replied Juanita, with a small nod and giving Nick a small smile also. "I should maybe explain a little bit better though, everything"

"Only if you want too" replied Nick, with his own small smile to her and running his hand along her cheek. "I don't want you to feel as if you have to tell me"

"No, it's okay" said Juanita, with a nod. "I do think you need to know about this" she continued. "And you know everything else about my screwed up past" she said with the slightest of laughs. "So why not know this as well"

"Okay" replied Nick, with a nod to his girlfriend. "However if anytime you feel as if it's getting too bad and you can't tell me anymore" he continued, gently placing a kiss to her lips. "Then you can stop"

"Yeah, okay" replied Juanita, looking to him and taking a deep breath; she leaned back against her sofa, Nick copying that of her action and he also choosing to place an arm securely around her shoulder to let her know that he was there if telling his, did get bad and he couldn't go on.

"No rush okay" said Nick, as he pulled her in close to himself, placing a kiss to the top of her head which was resting now against his shoulder.

"Hmm" replied Juanita, giving a small sigh. "So you know how I said I got to know Adam, Rocky and a few others?" she asked, and Nick replied with his own reply of "Yeah". "Well that school district split thing because of rezoning and all that, a few of the people they were friends with didn't end up at the same school as them; and one of them was Sam"

"So you met Sam through your friends, that were also his friends" said Nick.

"I did, yeah" replied Juanita, with a slight nod. "And I wouldn't say we hit it off immediately" she continued with a small sigh. "But we did become quite good friends, and when he asked me out one day. Well I thought I got nothing to lose and went out with him"

"Well he would have been crazy to not have wanted to go out with you" said Nick, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Because you are truly an amazing girl you know that"

"In high school though" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "I was more the grade A bitch" she said, quickly looking to him with a smile. "My family and friends, were definitely telling the truth there"

"I'm sure that you were just more misunderstood" said Nick, placing a kiss to her lips and giving her a smile. "More than anything, you didn't really know what your future would hold at that point in time; and hadn't found that of your heart's desire"

"No, I hadn't" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "So, yeah Sam and I we didn't really become boyfriend and girlfriend that quickly" she continued. "It was maybe six months or so, of us hanging out and all that within a group; that things did start to develop between us"

"Okay, yeah" replied Nick, with a nod. "You're still okay with continuing?"

"I am" replied Juanita, with a nod and small sigh also. "So this was tenth grade, when the accident happened" she continued. "And Sam had just gotten his motorbike license, after waiting the six months to be able to sit for the test"

"He had his car license then as well?" asked Nick, looking to her and Juanita gave a nod.

"Yes, he got his car license about three weeks before his bike license" replied Juanita, with a small sigh. "And the whole reason he opted for the bike was purely because his dad said he could ride his, that he didn't use much anymore" continued Juanita. "And it would save them having to buy a new car for Sam to get to school once he did have his car license, and thought it be best if ever needed that he have both"

"Makes sense" replied Nick, with a nod. "I have both" he continued. "And it's only because I need to be taking things with me to work; that I don't have a bike and opt to have a car instead"

"Yeah" said Juanita, with a small nod also. "So in regards to what happened and all, without going into all the details of it too much" she continued. "It was probably about a month after Sam got the bike license, he asked me if one weekend if I'd like to take a ride with him; and being kind of intrigued about what it would be like to ride on the back of a motorbike; I said yes"

"New experience" replied Nick, as he ran his hands up and down one of her arms. "I can see why you would say yes, to that"

"Uh huh" said Juanita, with a small laugh. "And it was going really great" she continued, giving a small sigh. "We were having a great time on the open road, and that's when the accident happened"

"Did Sam lose control?" asked Nick, glancing to Juanita, and he felt Juanita shake her head ever so slightly against his shoulder.

"No" she replied. "At least it wasn't on purpose" she continued. "Sam veered out of the way of another car who was on the wrong side of the road, who we later learned contained that of a driver over the alcohol limit; on to a patch of gravel, and both of us were flung off the bike"

"Wow" said Nick, looking to his girlfriend, trying to make sure she was okay with continuing that of going on with the story; and hoping that it wasn't for her bringing up too many bad memories. "You remember that happening"

"I remember the car, I remember the skid we got into" said Juanita, with a nod. "But after that I don't remember anything of it" she continued. "And my knowing it is from what I have been told happened by that of others, such as my parents and Jason and all them; after I came out of the coma"

"Coma?" asked Nick, looking to her and Juanita gave a small nod and looking to him with a small smile also.

"Yes, coma" she replied. "I was in one for three days before I woke" she continued. "And that is when they told me what had happened, and also had to break to me the news that Sam hadn't survived"

"I'm so sorry" said Nick, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I really don't know what words now to say"

"You don't have to say anything" replied Juanita, shaking her head and moving to look at him. "Just listening" she continued. "And not thinking I am some broken freak, with all this baggage" she said with a laugh. "That's all I ask you do"

"I can do that" replied Nick, with a nod and kissed her. "I just wish you didn't have to go through that" he continued. "And then to have to a few years later, go through that whole thing with your ex boyfriend, kidnapping you" he said with a small smile. "Well it just proves how incredibly strong you are"

"Hmm, I don't know about that" replied Juanita, with a small laugh. "I still can't face myself to get on a bike with another person" she continued. "Even though in order to face my fears, when I was twenty; I decided to go and get my own bike license to prove to myself that I wasn't scared"

"Well I guess there is a difference" said Nick, with a nod. "Being that of in charge, to letting someone else be in charge"

"Yes" replied Juanita, with a nod also. "And it's not that I don't trust you" she continued, looking to her boyfriend. "Because you know I do" she said, as Nick gave a nod and quickly placed a kiss to her lips. "It's just more so my giving up that feeling of being the one to be in control of the situation, that is what I am most afraid of"

"I understand" said Nick. "Really, I do" he continued with a nod. "And if you feel as if you can't do this" he said, looking to her with a smile. "Then we don't. I will take the motorbike back around to Wes, and we can still take the trip up to the East Bay, just albeit in that of a car instead"

"Thank you for not thinking I am a freak" said Juanita, looking to him with a smile and Nick gave a laugh and kissed her.

"Oh, I think you're a freak" he replied, with a smile to her. "Just not for that reason" he said as Juanita gave a laugh also. "It's more to do with how many different styles of karate you know, and how I am a little terrified of what you might be able to do if I was ever to hurt you in anyway"

"I'd never do that" said Juanita, with a laugh and kissing him. "You know that" she continued. "I am not that type of person, to hurt someone I love"

"I know" replied Nick, with a nod and kissed her. "And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this" he continued. "I want to you feel as if you can tell me anything, and I will never judge you for it"

"Yeah" said Juanita. "Same you as well" she continued. "I want this relationship with you more than anything" she said, with a smile to him, as Nick gave a nod and kissed her once more. "And I want both of us to be fully open with one another about everything"

"Well I can tell you now" replied Nick, with a smile to her. "That I definitely don't have anything in my past like that of what you have had" he continued, kissing her. "My growing up was rather that of uneventful"

"Is that really true though?" asked Juanita, with a laugh; and Nick looked to her with a nod. "So I could therefore ask Jeff or Blaine, and they wouldn't give me any juicy stories about your wild teen years; for instance maybe some sordid college escapades that you wish not to let me know"

"Maybe a few drunk nights, here and there" replied Nick, with a laugh. "But nothing on the wild side"

"That you remember" said Juanita, with a laugh.

"No, believe me" said Nick, shaking his head. "If I'd done something stupid" he continued with a laugh. "Blainers and Jeffy would be telling me all about it"

"Hmm true, they would" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "And I guess that is what I like about you so much" she said, with a smile to him. "You're this nice normal guy, who doesn't have this horrible sordid past"

"And so many of your other ex boyfriends did?" asked Nick, with a laugh; as Juanita shook her head.

"No of course not" she replied, shaking her head. "They did however in some cases have some baggage, with the exception of Adam; who didn't even have the confidence to actually admit he liked me for some time and chose instead to do it through that of secret letters to me"

"Well from what I know of Adam" said Nick, looking to his girlfriend. "His is just that little bit shy, and I can see why that was something he would choose to do over that of actually coming out to you and saying he has feelings for you"

"Hmm" replied Juanita, with a nod. "Well Adam was the only normal one. Don, Marty, John; they all had baggage, much so more than mine" she continued. "So being in a relationship with a boring everyday guy, it's nice"

"Boring, everyday guy" said Nick, with a laugh and tickled her lightly. "I am so not boring"

"Well no, not in that sense" replied Juanita, with a laugh as he still lightly tickled her, and managing whilst doing so to obtain that of a few shrieks from her as well when he neared that of spots where she was rather ticklish. "Just more that, I can be the freak in the relationship; instead of that of the person I choose to love"

"I will gladly let you be that freak" said Nick, with a laugh and kissing her; and Juanita nodded as she kissed him back with a laugh also.

"There is one other horrible thing about this whole thing of Sam having died" said Juanita, looking to her boyfriend. "That I should tell you"

"Okay" replied Nick looking to her with a small nod; as Juanita gave a small sigh.

"Zoey, my niece" she said, with a small smile. "She's never going to know her Uncle Sam"

"Uncle Sam?" asked Nick, as Juanita gave a nod. "Sam, was Hunter's brother"

"Yes" replied Juanita, with a small chuckle. "Ironic, huh" she continued. "That my little sister would end up falling in love with the brother of my deceased ex boyfriend"

"Maybe, that was fate's way of working this whole grand design out" said Nick, looking to her. "Isn't that what some movies try and tell us?" he continued, with a small smile to her. "That everything is mapped out and what happens we really have no control over"

"I guess, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod. "Being someone who believes more in science, I guess I never really saw it that way" she continued, looking to her boyfriend. "But I can see how people do believe that what happens, happens for a reason"

"For instance meeting an amazing girl at the gym" said Nick, with a laugh and quickly kissing her. "Only to be told off by said girl for being that of maybe a potential stalker"

"Well I didn't think you were a stalker" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "More so just another guy, looking to go on a few dates and be done with it after we'd slept together"

"Definitely not" said Nick, shaking his head. "When I saw you" he continued, with a smile to her. "I saw an amazingly smart and beautiful girl; who I just thought I have to know more about"

"Well that girl" replied Juanita, with a smile to him also. "Is so very glad you worked up to courage to do that"

"Me too" said Nick, with a nod and kissed her. "So, I might go and take this bike back to your brother's and pick up my car which I have left there" he continued, with a smile to her. "And then, I will come back here and we can take that drive up to East Bay"

"You could do that" replied Juanita, with a nod also. "Or I could maybe take that small ride on the back of my brother's bike to his house, with you"

"Really?" asked Nick, looking to his girlfriend; surprised to hear what he was after she'd told him her reasons for not wanting to get on a bike. "I don't want you to feel as if this is something, I want you to do"

"I don't feel that at all" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "I just think maybe" she continued, taking a deep breath. "That it's time for me to get over this fear I have of not being able to completely trust someone"

"Okay" said Nick, with a nod. "But only if you're completely sure" he continued, as Juanita gave a nod. "I will go so slow, I promise"

"I know" replied Juanita, with a smile to him and placed a kiss to his lips. "I trust you, one hundred percent" she continued. "Just let me go and get some better shoes on other than that of ballet flats, and we can go"

"Sure" said Nick, with a nod; as Juanita quickly kissed him once more before standing and then heading to her bedroom to change her shoes; before the two of them headed over to Wes's on his motorbike, both of them hoping maybe that Juanita might be able to finally break her fear of completely putting trust into that of another human being; and also knowing that they were indeed falling deeper and deeper in love with the person they chose to call their other half.

* * *

 _End Note: I might be cruel to put Juanita through all that I have had her tell Nick, not only in this chapter but also that of the previous one as well. But it's something that has been part of her story since I first started writing her, and it really is what shaped her to chose the field of work she ended up doing over that of what she initially sort she would end up being when she was younger.  
I do promise though the next chapters will be much more lighter in terms of what they are and where they are heading!_

 _Thanks for reading everyone; and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting a chapter of this up - but trying to connect all these stories up with one another, is taking a lot of time.  
_ _So this chapter, sees Nick moving forward with his relationship with Juanita; and also as well it sees to connecting in to the now defunct story of mine Everywhere You Look, but gives a little more backstory as to something that happened there with a crucial part of that, and how then all the other stories also go on to exist as well._

 _As always, any characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me. The characters however of Mikki and Juanita, do belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7 –

Having been dating Nick for over a year, and having a few days off from work as per her roster; Juanita was sitting on the sofa in her apartment, looking for a new place to live since the lease on her current one was coming up for renewal and also included that of a price hike too, and one that she couldn't see being a worthwhile one for what she got in regards to it.

Finding none however to her liking so far, she was pulled away from her searching when the door to her apartment opened and Nick walked in, placing his bag that he would take with him to work by the door, and walking over to her, giving a "Hi" as he did so.

"Hmm, hi" replied Juanita, with a smile as he took a seat next to her on the sofa. "Good day"

"No, it sucked" he replied, with a small sigh and Juanita looked to him and knowing that her apartment search would have to wait, closed up the laptop and placed it on the floor beside her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, moving closer to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him, an action in which he copied also. "You know I'm here to listen" she continued, placing a kiss to his lips as Nick in turn gave a nod and small sigh.

"One of the students at school" he said, looking to her with a small sad smile to his face. "She killed herself last night" he continued, as Juanita looked to him with a small nod of understanding, being what her line of work was. "And they had some detectives there today wanting to know if there was any signs of this possibly being because of something that was happening at school, and all I could think was I wish you were there to ask the questions and not the ones that were there; and then that made me feel like such a horrible person for wanting that, because a girl is dead"

"No, it doesn't make you a bad person" said Juanita, shaking her head and looking to him. "It makes you very human" she continued, as Nick looked to her with a small nod. "Wanting someone who you feel comfortable and safe with in a horrible circumstance, it's normal"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Nick with a small sigh. "I just wish there was some helpful information that I could have given them. But I never saw anything to indicate that there was any problems with her, and that makes me feel like I failed as a teacher"

"Believe me you haven't" said Juanita, quickly kissing him. "You are an amazing teacher, and I've seen that first hand when I've been out somewhere with you and some of your students, even your older students who aren't at the school anymore; have come up and said hi to you" she continued, as Nick gave a nod. "That to me, proves you are a wonderful teacher, and that they truly do admire you"

"I guess" said Nick, with a small sigh. "I'm just glad I was able to come around here tonight though and be with you" he continued, as Juanita looked to him with a nod. "Because being alone with my own thoughts tonight, I wouldn't want that"

"I'm glad you decided to come here too" said Juanita, with a smile as Nick kissed her. "Although I don't know how much longer at this apartment I will actually be"

"Why?" asked Nick, looking to her. "Are you moving away?"

"No, I'm not moving away" replied Juanita, with a quick laugh, as Nick gave a nod relieved to hear that wasn't the case. "However, my lease is up for renewing soon and they want to raise the rent by two hundred a month" she continued with a small sign. "And I'm sorry when I am not getting anything extra for that money, well you know what you can do with that"

"So, you're looking for new apartment to rent" said Nick, as Juanita looked to him with a nod.

"It's basically what I have been doing all day" she replied, with a small sigh. "And for something halfway decent, that is close to work and also close to you. It's still the same costs as it will cost me in staying here"

"Hmm, I do like that our apartments are like only five minutes apart" said Nick, as Juanita looked to him with a nod. "But what if though, and it actually makes a lot of sense really" he continued, looking to her with a smile. "You move in with me"

"Move in" said Juanita, looking to him. "As in, we like live together"

"Yes, that's what it means" replied Nick, with a laugh; as Juanita looked to him with her eyes wide. "And like I said it does make a lot of sense too"

"Umm, yeah okay wow" said Juanita, looking to him and Nick looked to her with a semi frown. "Move in together, that's yeah wow"

"It is, kind of" said Nick, with a nod. "But think about how much more sense it makes, I'm either here with you most nights or you're over at mine" he continued as Juanita gave a nod. "And therefore a lot of the money we are each paying for rent, is technically going to waste"

"That's true" replied Juanita, with a nod also. "And if we were to live together, it would be only one rent and no splitting time between each other's places"

"Hmm exactly" said Nick, with a smile to her. "Less money combined on rent, and also as well not being at my apartment in the morning and realizing I've left something I was needing at yours"

"Same here" said Juanita, with a laugh. "So many times I have gotten back here, and realized that I left something at yours"

"So is that a yes?" asked Nick, with a laugh also. "Will you move in with me?"

"I would love to move in with you" she replied with a smile and quickly kissing him. "We can start moving my stuff on the weekend"

"Sure, yeah" said Nick, with a nod and quickly kissing her back too; before the two of them settled in together for the night.

#UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG#

Not breaking her lease, since there was only one month left on it; Juanita did however start moving her stuff out of her apartment and over to Nick's, although because there were some things that they were going to be doubling up on, she asked her brothers and one of her sisters, who had that of their own places, firstly if they would like the stuff, before placing it temporarily into storage whilst she was able to maybe hopefully sell it at a later date.

Moving though her sofa into Nick's apartment, or more so now what was her and Nick's apartment, since that was the newer of the two of them and actually larger in size, complete with that of also two arm chairs that matched it; Blaine and Jeff helped with the heavy lifting of that, not that Juanita was a slack in that department and was probably technically more fitter than the three guys combined; along with all the other items that were boxed that she was also moving into the apartment with her.

Having done a full day's work and really only having small items back at the apartment, that was easy enough for Juanita to continue to bring over to with her until the lease on her old apartment was fully up; Nick ordered a pizza, asking his two friends to stay for dinner as a thank you for their help before the three of them headed off to work at the bar for the evening.

"So you think you can trust your now live in boyfriend, to work at the bar with us?" asked Jeff, looking to Juanita with a smile. "Or are you going to be saying he can't no more?"

"And if I were to do that" replied Juanita, looking to the blonde guy with a smile also. "Who would keep you and Blaine in line now?"

"That is so true" said Nick, with a laugh. "If I wasn't there, no work would be done" he continued, looking to them with a smile. "Or at least no money made, since you'd be giving all the pretty girls free drinks"

"Yeah, but there is only one girl that Blainers wants to be giving free drinks to now" said Jeff, with a laugh; and looked to him as Blaine glared at him. "But she won't give him the time of day"

"Okay, shut up" said Blaine, shaking his head. "She's just challenging, that's all" he continued, as the others looked to him. "And that makes it even more intriguing, as to why she is like that"

"Who is this girl?" asked Juanita, looking to the male with an interested look. "And how come this is the first time I am hearing about you liking someone?"

"Because it's more than likely in a week Blainers will advert his attention to another girl" said Nick, with a laugh. "And be liking that one more"

"No there's something about Mikki" said Blaine, shaking his head. "There's this _je ne sais quo_ i, that I can't explain really"

"So there is something about her" said Juanita, with a laugh. "But you don't know what that is" she continued, knowing her French language also. "And that intrigues you about her"

"Yeah" said Blaine, looking to the only female in the room and nodding his head. "She's Puck's co host on the morning show and she comes around to the house every morning" he continued, as the others looked to him. "And she's just so amazing with the girls, and they adore her too I might add. That I don't know, I can sort of see now, that not all women are into hook ups and one night stands; and there are some out there who generally do want guys who want families and all that"

"And this never occurred to you before?" asked Nick, with a laugh; and Blaine looked to him with a smile.

"Sure yeah I thought maybe years ago, I'd have that one day" he replied, with a nod. "Just couldn't find essentially the perfect girl"

"This is where you're meant to be telling your friend" said Juanita, looking to her boyfriend with a laugh and smile. "That the perfect girl is already taken"

"Yeah, totally is" replied Nick, with a smile to her before looking back to Blaine. "So you think this Mikki could be that girl for you?"

"I do, yeah" he replied with a nod. "But there is just something about her that I cannot crack" he continued, with a sigh. "When I think I am making progress, it's like she clams up again and I cannot crack that shell enough to find out who she truly is"

"Well I guess that is a challenge for you, huh" said Juanita, looking to him with a smile. "Maybe she knows of your womanizing ways" she continued, as Blaine sighed replying "Yeah, she does" before Juanita continued. "And you need to show her that you're not wanting to be that type of guy anymore"

"You might just have a point there" said Blaine, with a nod; and the four of them finished up eating before Nick and the other two headed to work at the Smash Club and Juanita stayed at what was now her and Nick's apartment to get more of her stuff sorted and organised.

#UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG##UG#

Getting home from work after what could only be called that of an interesting night, Nick couldn't help but smile though; knowing that the apartment was now not just his, but also that of Juanita's also.

Opening the door, and seeing her seated on the sofa that was once hers, but now more so that of theirs; he smiled as he closed the door and went over to sit with her where she was watching something on the television.

"Hmm, how was work?" she asked, as she took to putting the television's volume on mute; and Nick gave a small laugh as he put his arm around her shoulder and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Interesting, that's for sure" he replied, as Juanita looked to him somewhat perplexed by the comment. "And I ask you never challenge Blaine to something again"

"What?" asked Juanita, giving a laugh also. "I didn't challenge Blaine to anything"

"Really" said Nick, with a smile to her. "You didn't tell him that this girl Mikki who he likes is that of a challenge for him now?"

"Well I meant that in a way that it's going to be a challenge for him to figure her out" replied Juanita. "Not in a way I challenge him do something stupid" she continued. "Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid"

"This is Blaine we're talking about here" said Nick, with a small laugh. "That guy is always doing stupid things, has been since high school"

"Do I even want to know what he did?" asked Juanita, giving a small laugh and Nick looked her to with a laugh also. "Oh, who am I kidding" she continued, shaking her head. "Of course I want to know"

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a nod and smile to her. "So I don't know what even possessed him to do this, because it backfired on him pretty spectacularly" he continued, as Juanita looked to him with a nod. "But Mikki, said girl he has the serious likes for. She was there tonight with her, who we learned after this all happened; two sisters and brother"

"Okay" replied Juanita, looking to her boyfriend. "So what did Blaine do exactly?"

"Well Mikki came over to get drinks for them all" he said, as Juanita gave a nod. "And Jeff, he served her and told her how much; of which Blainers then happened to see her there, and told her that the drinks were on the house"

"Smooth move" said Juanita, with a laugh, as Nick gave a nod. "Got to figure four drinks that would be a pretty high price"

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a laugh also. "So anyway, when Jeff then realizes that this is Mikki who Blaine likes and all that" he continued with a sigh. "Blaine then got this idea to get up on stage, and sing a song somewhat directed at her"

"Oh god, what song?" asked Juanita, with a small groan, as Nick looked to her with a small smile.

"A song in which he had Jeff and I, help him on with background vocals" said Nick, as Juanita looked to him with a frown.

"Please tell me you didn't assist him?" she asked, as Nick looked to her with a laugh and replied. "Guilty"; and Juanita shook her head. "Seriously Nicky, you helped him on this"

"He was going to make himself look like an ass regardless of my being there" he replied, as Juanita shook her head. "And it also gave me as well a chance to see that this girl Mikki, clearly was not impressed by him at all"

"Hmm, and the song was?" asked Juanita, looking to her boyfriend as he in turn gave a sigh.

" _When I Get You Alone_ by Robin Thicke" he replied, and Juanita looked to him, her eyes widening. "And you can probably see why she, or even her brother and one of her sisters; one of them seemed to be laughing at it, were not impressed by it"

"With that song, yeah I can sort of see why she'd not be impressed" said Juanita, shaking her head. "I know the song is probably talking about some pretty model girl" she continued, as Nick gave a nod. "But I can also see why as well she might have taken offence to it too"

"Yeah, out of all the songs he could have possibly chosen" replied Nick, with a sigh. "It definitely wasn't the best one out there"

"No" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "So what happened after said song was over with it"

"We headed back over to the bar" he replied, with a small smile to his girlfriend. "And Blainers was certain that Mikki was going to come over and tell him that she liked the song" he continued, as Juanita looked to him raising her eyebrows as to say as if that would have happened. "But she left with the ones she came with, who Blaine then told us he realized were her sisters and brother"

"As he not only made as idiot of himself in front of said girl that he likes" said Juanita, with a nod. "But also as well her siblings"

"That he did" replied Nick, with a nod also. "And I pretty much told him that as well"

"Yeah" said Juanita, with a laugh. "And let me tell you this much" she continued with a smile to her boyfriend. "If you'd had pulled some stunt like that in front of my brothers, you'd probably not be here now talking with me"

"Oh I am not that stupid" replied Nick, with a laugh also. "Your brothers, they kind of scare me"

"I know, right" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "That's why I know you will never do something stupid like that" she continued, as Nick shook his head. "Because you are so scared of them beating you to a pulp now"

"They have nothing to worry about" said Nick, looking to her with a smile before quickly kissing her, as Juanita also smiled too. "But I do think Blaine has maybe realized that if he does indeed like this Mikki girl, then he's going to have to step up his act; and not think his usual tricks will work on her"

"What else do you know about her?" asked Juanita, looking to him as Nick gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Nothing much really" he replied, as Juanita looked to him. "I know that she is the one who is co hosting the morning show with his brother in law" he continued as Juanita gave a nod. "And that she is apparently from like over the other side of the country, but that's about the extent of it"

"And clearly if you don't know much" said Juanita, with a small sigh. "Then I don't suppose Blaine knows much more either about her, except for what he told us before you all headed to the bar tonight; that she is good with his nieces, and that she is by his description _je ne sais quoi_ "

"Yeah" replied Nick, with a small laugh. "You know it's so sexy when you speak in another language"

"Really?" asked Juanita, with a smile to him as Nick gave a nod. _"_ _Ya khochu ulozhit' tebya spat' i poyekhat' k tebe"_

"Umm, I am going to say yes?" asked Nick, looking to her with a small smile; and Juanita smiled too her with a nod.

"Correct answer" she replied, quickly kissing him and turning off the television before the two of them went to now; what was their bedroom to spend their first night together, in what was now their apartment.

* * *

 _End Note: This chapter certainly didn't turn out how I expected it to; but I think overall it works well because I do know later on that Juanita will have some issues with Mikki and that they may be ongoing into the future as well, even when she is back home with Sebastian in South Carolina._

 _Thanks for reading, and will catch you all soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
